


The Unfortunate Misadventures of One Hwang Minhyun (and his equally unfortunate fiance)

by LillithEvans



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithEvans/pseuds/LillithEvans
Summary: Hwang Minhyun is seeing in red.He doesn’t often see in red. He often sees in colour, a myriad of shades that play off each other highlighting his caricatured kaleidoscope world.But today, seeing Jonghyun standing across him, eyes affixed to the ground-He’s seeing red.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 22
Kudos: 58
Collections: N.S.S. 2019





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> CW - general discussions of old historic wars, prejudices between people of different nationalities and even some mild gender bias discussion

“Ticket stamp?” Someone’s shaking his shoulder incessantly, like they’re trying to break him in two and all he can think is - why on earth would someone want to assault a member of the royal family?

Isn’t it obvious from his lean built frame and Gucci hoodie that he’s the type of person who comes from a more refined upbringing than the regular layman twenty-something bumming their way around 40,000 won bus routes?

His delicate sensibilities and good manners have not prepared him to be roused awake from sleep like this – and this stupid shaking is not stopping anytime soon.

Really this doesn’t have anything to do with upbringing – even if he wasn’t someone from the heavenly divine clan given right to rule over this world of theirs that didn’t mean someone could just shake him like this – “Excuse me? But do you mind letting me go?”

The conductor does not let him go, he does however stop shaking him instead choosing to focus his efforts on tightening the grip on his shoulder like he’s about to burst out of this bus window while it’s still moving – “Ticket…stamp?”

Oh, right.

That was why he was being manhandled.

He clears his throat, shaking the other man off his shoulder with an easy roll of his joints and satisfied enough that he’s managed to rouse him the conductor keeps off his personal space.

Just as well – even with this small interaction he has little to no clue how many germs he’s had to be exposed to. Jesus. It’s almost making him rethink this whole self-imposed ‘_Go out and live your own life Hwang Minhyun_’ thing.

He chances a glance back up at the conductor – just to evaluate the state of his hygiene and he finds himself a little intrigued with the most symmetrical collection birthmarks he’s ever seen visible on someone’s face.

Maybe he’s a member of the Illuminati or something – something being just that he’s really attractive and he shouldn’t be noticing this at all because this trip is not about attractive, abusive conductors and more so about him – doing his thing – taking the time to get to know himself and you know – just hanging out and stuff- “As wonderful as it is for me to hear your heavy mouth breathing through the mask, ticket stamp, sir? Or do I have to repeat myself a third time?”

With the glare of daylight pouring in from the window beside his head, it’s a little clearer to see past his own flaws and straight into the glare this semi-attractive human is throwing him. “Right, sorry. Got distracted by the whole – “ Unsure of whether he’s supposed to refer to it as birthmarks or moles he just kind of circles his hands all over his cheek.

This is the wrong thing to do because this just makes the entire collection of dots turn into a furious shade of tomato red that also happens to match the rest of his conductor’s cheeks. “You know what – fuck it – I don’t need this shit. I need benefits and a salary and you can just –“ The man waves a hand in his face, fingers colliding with the inside of his own palm like it’s a silencing spell intended for him so Minhyun does the right thing by zipping a hand across his mouth.

Of course, today he is wearing a mask and the action just leaves him looking incredibly stupid as the man looks at him and shakes his head – continuously.

Having hand enough of this interaction, his conductor thinks better of this situation and begins to walk away from him much more frustrated than he had been before he’d decided to wake up the one and only prince of the country they were currently travelling through.

Not that this guy had the pleasure of knowing who it is he’d bothered so much to wake up. He supposes at the end of the day, without his starched military jacket and the fake medals he’s never earned adorning his chest – he’s nothing special.

And that’s kind of the problem isn’t it?

He knows it’s a little ungrateful to crave a unique identity when he’s been gifted one of the most prized roles in this world of theirs by simply being born into the royal family of Yeolla…but being ungrateful kind of comes with the territory of being a rich kid, doesn’t it?

He settles back down into his seat, head leaned back against his window-pillow. It’s a good thing this conductor left without checking his ticket – he’d bought one but he has no idea where he’s going.

Okay, correction, he is Hwang Minhyun and not a total vagrant. He’s been raised with a fear of unpredictability so he does have some idea where he is going.

He’s on his way to Yeongam; a small village that straddles two sparring nations and the veritable definition of a battle ground.

The perfect place to get lost – and he’s hoping it’s also the perfect place to find himself; maybe even earn a medal or two (but that might be pushing it).

After Yeongam, though? he has no clue where he’s going.

Mostly in life but definitely in reality. He definitely doesn’t want to go back to the palace, his old life and the expectations it placed on him –

But also where the fuck else does he have to go? And there’s only so long he has on the nation’s tax dollar till he’s going to have to figure his own shit out and contribute to society in a way that he hasn’t really mapped out in his head yet out of sheer need of not having to worry about that kind of shit.

Man, running away from home always sounds more logical in your head than it does in practical execution. This is even truer when you run the risk of being exposed just because your face is somewhat recognizable by the general public –

Really, how long is he going to be able to keep this up for? How long till someone exposes him and has him shipped off in express cargo back to the throne room where he’s already dreading the lecture waiting off the lips of his king (more affectionately known as his father on good days)

A gurgle of laughter breaks through the noise in his mind and he turns to the side to find that the noise came from no one special – just like him. “Is something I said very funny?”

This stranger at least has the decency to appear bashful for laughing at him. “It’s nothing you said necessarily, it’s just your –“ There’s a pause. It’s long but not unproductive. The man across him uses the time to affix their gazes together, doing his best to twist the uncontrollable grin kissing the sides of his mouth into something that holds a measure more of seriousness to it. The task fails and the corners of his mouth reach up in vain – collapsed into an infectious smile Minhyun has to fight hard to keep off his own mouth. “It’s just – your game – and your face – it’s so – “

Somehow he doesn’t really want to know what it is that he’s doing that’s making this guy buckle over in laughter.

Look man, he’s had enough of being made the butt of jokes he never even wanted to partake in. The public, the media – ex-boyfriends and girlfriends –

He’s just so sick of everyone’s shit. That’s the reason he ran away. He doesn’t need to hear whatever else is so horrible about him from someone else – “It’s fine. I’m sure I’m quite hilarious…please – continue to enjoy yourself at my expense. It wouldn’t be the first time someone has and it certainly won’t be the last.”

For some reason, this speech has the unintended effect of causing this guy to laugh harder.

The man’s voice isn’t particularly unpleasant but Minhyun finds himself fuming as he turns back to the window because this is more irritating than it is endearing. Who the fuck would laugh at that? It wasn’t like he was actually joking -

He’d try to go back to sleep but sleep never does come easy to him –

Still – even pretending to try and sleep is better than listening to one more person make fun of him for something he can’t control.

It’s blank behind his eyelids and so his brain decides to color in the dark. Strands of blond land first, enhanced by a backdrop of jewels that start to melt into the floor when the orchestra backdrop of the bus’s heavy engine swells – and a giggle breaks through his mind.

Just like that – his world fades to black.

He’s spent exactly 18 hours in Yeongam.

It isn’t so bad for a war-torn section of their country that no one in the capital wants to touch with a ten-foot pole.

Granted he’s like a fifteen minute walk from one of Yeolla’s national treasures – Yeongam’s almost 200 kilometre wide national park – not on the front lines where soldiers of Yeolla are fighting for their lives against the Shinseoni regiment.

But it’s still not as bad as some of the people in the capital make it out to be. In fact, he’s surprised that so much of Yeongam’s natural beauty has been left intact by both sides of the war. Almost like there’s an innate understanding that their conflict doesn’t need to disturb Mother Nature at work.

All he’s done since he’s got here is go for a walk and go sleep and come back for another walk…it’s a schedule he thinks he could be happy following forever.

Maybe that’s why these goat herders on the cliffs he’s walking past are still here. Maybe the war doesn’t scare them because it doesn’t matter in the grand scheme of things.

It’s a little sad then that that’s something people so far away from here can’t see. It isn’t their fault - this tension between Shinseon and Yeolla has existed long before he was born and even before his parents and even before partition.

He has a feeling though – that even before all that Yeongam was just like this. Water babbling in the brook by his feet, soft and soothing accompanied by the soft whistles of the herders and the gust of fresh wind cleaning out heavy hearts and chests with every gasp greedily swallowed in the hopes of a cleansing.

He can’t think of a more perfect place to be…unfortunate as it may be that this most perfect place is right where his great grandfather chose to draw a border line 75 years ago just to be able to retrieve a portion of his land from the colonizers who had taken it over.

And all that stupid fucking line means today is that Yeongam is the casualty of their own corrupt political system – a beautiful, living, _breathing _ forest with a gash right down it’s centre bleeding into either country, just to mark territory that doesn’t need to be there.

Neither country is all that used to being so apart, really. At the end of the day – they’re born of the same earth, the same history, the same cultures and traditions and languages –

It’s just pride that holds them so apart.

He scoffs, shaking his head. He shouldn’t think so hard about this. This is a wound that’s existed for the last seventy five years –and the birth of one useless little prince is hardly going to heal it.

Still, he thinks that if he asked anyone here whether they considered themselves Yeolli or Shinseoni they’d spit right in his face and tell him to get out of Yeongam because people with that sort of thinking really didn’t belong here.

And maybe that’s what he’s really looking for at the end of the day – a place where his princely title will amount to nothing.

That’s the only way he knows that he can ever make the person Hwang Minhyun amount to anything. 

Thankfully, he had the common sense when he left the palace to stash as much liquid cash as possible into a duffel bag which earned him a very strange look from his lodge host when he pulled out a stack of 10,000 won and counted it out for his extended stay.

It’s no Ritz but the Kang Lodge is warm and inviting. It’s manned by a wispy man in the morning who uses language that gives him whiplash in the morning, in the afternoon it’s manned by an ex-pat who appears to have chosen this as his forever ever after because of the wispy man in the morning and in the evening the shift manager appears to be an adorably buff man who has taken to sleeping at the front desk.

He’s just about to make his way out of the lodge for a third walk where his mind will entertain itself when he catches sight of the sign near the breakfast lounge.

_Evening Tea is served._

He glances around him, debates waking the man to see if his lodging covers him for tea before thinking nothing of it and choosing to roll into the lounge. He pulls out a book from the bag he’d decided to carry with him. Maybe it’d be best to stay indoors at night – after all, he doesn’t really want to run into any bears or anything –

“Would you like some tea?” Yes indeed, the thought of a warm cup of tea –

Has ruined his appetite. The man talking to him right now is the man who was laughing at him on the bus. “Excuse me?”

“Tea? Would you like some tea?” The repetition appears to have caused this guy to want to laugh again – that smile of his looks like any second like those giggles are going to come out in full force again.

Minhyun does his best to pretend like he doesn’t recognize him – but Sujin always did tell him he was a terrible actor so he’s pretty sure he’s doing a shit job of it. “Yes, thank you.”

At least the man appears to have the decency this time to keep his laughs to himself, only choosing to smile before pouring his tea and then leaving him be.

He huffs onto his cup, half in an attempt to cool the steaming hot liquid and half out of some form of pent up frustration at being laughed at again –

How did this guy even find him –

Actually speaking of finding him – is he being followed? Yeongam isn’t that large but surely it can’t be that easy for the two of them to end up at the same lodge together like this –

Is that why he’s always laughing at him? Is he laughing because he can’t believe that the prince of their country can’t even tell when he’s being followed around?

That’s probably it, isn’t it? Despite his smaller form, giggle addict is a secret service agent on a top secret mission with the sole purpose of making sure he doesn’t end up killing himself since he’s never really spent any extended period of time away from -

What is he away from?

What even is his old life?

The image of his parents holding hands comes up to his mind first. Beside them, Sujin stands tall – regal and then there’s him. Shorter – a little bit wider, and yet to grow into the Hwang genes that would render him just as beautiful as his family on the outside but with a little more insecurity on the inside that the vipers in his life would take advantage of.

This isn’t just any image though. It’s his brain’s watercoloured version of the photo that hangs in the center of their palace welcoming hall, 12 feet tall to match the height of their gilded ceiling – larger than life.

Godly, his father had once called it.

In response, he’d referred to it as giant.

That had earned him a frown. A permanent setting on his father’s face to be honest – but then again being the king of a warring country did mean he didn’t have much to smile about and Minhyun knew he certainly didn’t give him too much to smile about, as a child or even now.

What’s great is something like that would never fit in here. That picture, his father, the frown – it just wouldn’t work here, in this lodge, and now, at this moment.

In his first breath, he gathers his panic, visualizing it as a friend – reaching out to it with one hand till it’s held close to his chest. So what if he’s being followed? What’s there to say back to the palace that’s so disappointing to his parents? Hwang Minhyun likes taking walks and sometimes he stops and stares at goats for no visible reason?

The panic flares again, knowing this report would definitely upset his father. Still, he does his best to keep his grasp tight on his breathing. Slowly turning his head, his eyes find what could be his government ordained stalker.

This time, he dedicates a bit more of his consciousness to his face; trying his best to recognize him in any way possible – his hair does fall over his face like that guy he sees in the kitchens – but that guy is way taller. That smile is irritatingly familiar but he can’t quite tell where he’s seen it –

His stalker’s wandered off towards the doorway where he’s taken to making light conversation with the evening front desk agent. They’re laughing openly, freely, like they’ve been friends forever –

An uncomfortable lurch settles in his stomach and he looks away.

He doesn’t recognize him from anywhere in the palace –

But something about his face still registers as trouble.

“More tea?”

All day.

That’s how long he’s spent thinking about him.

Sure he’s also thought about how beautiful the waterfalls here are. That the weather is the perfect combination of heat and moisture and that he’d very much like to bring some goat cheese back from the farmer he met for Sujin –

But he’s also spent all his time thinking about him. This guy who appears to have been sent to this village just for him.

It is possible he’s being a bit dramatic and overthinking everything but just – what are the chances that he, a prince, runs into the same person twice on purpose?

And this guy – he’s staying here – it’s just – ridiculous.

So, like any logical human being – he’s come up with a plan to get to the bottom of this whole situation. If his father’s asking for reports on how he is – then he has to be able to infiltrate and change them at the source.

“Yes, please. I’d love some more tea.” And the source starts with him. Smiley secret service agent. “Can you get me some milk as well?”

The plan is fairly simple. They are to be friends.

If smiley really is a secret service agent then this should be a great strategy to be able to control the flow of information back to his parents.

And if he’s not a secret service agent – well maybe as someone who’s local to Yeongam, smiley can show him around and they can just be friends or something.

That doesn’t sound all that horrible either – he’s eventually going to get sick of taking walks alone.

He glances back to where the evening front desk agent who now looks more annoying than adorable has also gone over to get a refill on his tea. They must be friends – Smiley and Buff.

How – gimmicky.

Smiley happily refills Buff’s cup.

Buff pretends to toss the cup from one hand to another, playing with the action for heat and Smiley rolls his eyes, still smiling.

The performance wears thin, even for Smiley’s patience, and Smiley lifs one hand to just smack Buff right on his –

Minhyun averts his eyes.

There’s no reason really – it’s just a show of affection or something –

Maybe they’re closer than friends.

Or maybe they just play American Style Football together –

Regardless, he’s not used to seeing that but that doesn’t mean – he should extrapolate anything from it. So Smiley has friends – of course –everyone has friends.

He has friends too! He once hosted Kylie’s entire entourage because Sujin didn’t want to deal with it –

Okay, so he has friends in the way that’s not really great. They’re all rich and spend their time doing things together to show off their wealth – also together –

But that’s still friendship! In some sense of the word!

It’s a loose word anyways.

To be honest, a lot of his thinking surrounding Smiley today has been around how exactly he makes friends with him. He’s never really made the first move on friendship. Being the prince of a country for him meant that people fluttered to him out of the will of their own well-crafted agendas.

_‘Can you get me some milk?’_ is only supposed to be the start of their conversation.

A thud echoes by his ears and he blinks away his thoughts to see a large glass of milk has landed right in front of him.

Smiley nods towards him and begins to make a move to leave towards Buff but Minhyun jumps up, effectively stepping in his path. “Yes? Can I help you?”

“I asked for milk?”

Smiley is not so smiley right now – “Yes, I know.” He picks up the glass of the table and puts it right in his hands. “What do you think you’re holding onto right now? White paint?”

“I have no use for white paint –“

Smiley’s mouth sets into a tight smile – the type of smile he’s seen parent’s give their kids when they’re being aggravating. “This is milk – in your hands –“

“Uh – this is too much milk.” He bites his lips between his teeth. Maybe he should have come up with a better opening than _‘Can I have some milk?_’ “It’s just – I needed like a spoon for my tea so I can’t finish this myself.”

“So then –“ The man looks at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Don’t finish it?”

“Yes – but I don’t like wasting things.”

“How sustainably millenial of you.” He must look particularly frustrated because Smiley is starting to laugh again. “You’re a little strange…and I know we’re doing this whole bit where you pretend you didn’t just bitch me out on the bus – but _dude_, what is your problem?”

Can someone be taught to be this difficult or is this some special god gifted talent that only Smiley has access to - “What’s your name?”

“Why?” Calling him Smiley - even in his head - is starting to sound too ridiculous. “Going to try to bitch me out with my name this time?”

“No, I’m just asking for your name because –“_I can’t recognize you and I feel like I must know you from somewhere so certainly a name will help jog my memory._ “I’m new to the city…and if you’re a local then I’d like some advice because all I do is go to the park every day.”

“Huh –“ The man isn’t forthcoming with tourist attractions but he does scoff in his direction before making a move to swipe past him like he’s posed with a girl on a dating app. “Must be nice to live a life like that. Luxuriously wasting your time away without doing anything of much value –“

HEY! He takes full offense to that! He’s no longer waking up in a four poster bed and he’s walking! Normally, he’s in the backseat of a custom Lincoln being driven around by his good friend (and employee) Thomas Rutherford ! “You know, I have to say that for a waiter, you’re awfully rude to customers –“

Smiley stops dead in his tracks.”Uh, I’m sorry – what did you call me?”

“A…” When Smiley turns to look at him, he can see that Smiley is no longer smiling at all. In fact, the only expression on his face is one of indignation. “Waiter?”

“Did you ever pause to think that maybe I’m like that because I’m not a waiter?”

Oh. So he’s – being very open about it? Like – way more open than expected. He really didn’t think it’d be so easy – “So you admit it-“ He is a secret service agent under the employ of his parents with the sole mission to keep him safe in life! “How much are they paying you?”

“WHAT?!” The man does a double take as he shakes his head.

“Whatever my parents are paying you – I’ll double it. Just stop sending them information about me.” The man’s looking around him like he’s certain there’s some sort of camera around him which for a secret service agent is really stupid – then again, maybe this is part of his act to appear normal? “Look, I’m serious – if you cross me, you know it’s going to be bad for your career. I know I’m just a fucking prince to you guys – but I’m actually also the future queen’s little brother and if I’m not happy – then Sujin’s not fucking happy… and you know what happens to people who make Sujin unhappy.”

He pauses to mimic a swipe across his neck and Smiley’s jaw drops. “Dear god, the Yeolli royal family really are made up of glorified murderers huh –“

WHAT?! THAT IS SO NOT WHAT - “I MEANT YOU GET FIRED!”

“Sure, sure – whatever word you use for it.” Hey man – that is so not what he meant and it’s so unfair to take the motion out of context – man this is why people call him stupid sometimes. As he drowns in his own anguish that he made his sister look like a killer, he has at least triggered something in Smiley’s mind. “You’re…the prince of Yeolla, aren’t you? Hwang Minhyun? The dumb one – ”

“I am not –“

“The prince?”

Will he let him finish talking – “The dumb one!” 

“Oh, sorry do you have another word you use for it in Yeolla?” Smiley looks like he’s hard in thought, finger tapping against his chin. “Ah – right – they called it – foolish! You’re the foolish one!”

“I am not any of those things –“ On purpose – “I am however a prince of this wonderful country and would you honestly care to have this conversation in a more private area?!”

“Why, you want to kill me for talking shit about your sister?” He opens his mouth to combat the claim and sees Smiley has a shit-eating grin on his face that makes him feel like he’s just been severely taken advantage of. “Oh come on – don’t look so dishearted. I was just pulling your leg dude. We can go not kill me in the lobby.” This is a wise decision because as they walk out to the lobby, he catches sight of the strange glances being thrown his way. Some almost openly hostile at learning his identity – and he feels suddenly unsafe. Thankfully, they’re out in the empty lobby seconds later where Buff is most certainly not doing his job. “So – you said Double? And I don’t have to do anything but not talk to your parents?”

“Well –“ That seems like a waste of money. He has to do something else, no? “If you can continue to be my security detail I’d really appreciate that. To be honest, with that little revelation in there I don’t feel all that safe – Yeongam is middle ground and I’m – well I’m not from here and as much as I may love this place I need to realize that there are people here who will not love me or where I come from regardless of how much impact I may have had on it.”

“Typical Yeolli,” The man breathes under his breath and he finds himself pouting. “Always finding excuses for your actions.”

He wants to combat that too – but he’s starting to feel exhausted by the sheer political tones of this conversation and it only reminds him of why he wants to stay out of their government, an action that’s been publicly taken to mean he’s useless to their nation.

But that’s not something he needs to unload on Smiley. Smile has his own opinions and Minhyun has his.

For now, Smiley only needs to continue to do what he’s already been doing, watching over him, but this time with his permission. “So – you’ll do it?”

“I’ll do it.” Smiley replies without missing a beat, curiously happy as he looks at him. “So – now that that’s all sorted Hwang daegam, do you want to know how much your parents are paying me?”

How much his parents are paying him is obscene.

Affordable for someone of their class, sure, but nevertheless the amount is obscene!

Jonghyun, as he's learned is his name, regaled him all of yesterday with his various qualifications that have earned him such a high price as security detail. These qualifications include but are not limited to, a black belt in karate, a perfect score on his civil service exam, and the ability to speak in fifteen different languages.

Minhyun let him know his own qualifications weren’t so different but the reality is that he’s far out of touch with his black belt, doesn’t remember a thing from his exam which he took mostly for the photo opp. opportunities and didn’t score that hot on.

And as for languages – well he’s fluent in at least seven but the rest are purely at beginner level and used to up his ante in the papers.

He’s also learned a few more things about Jonghyun that are decidedly different from his own upbringing.

Jonghyun grew up in Yeongam, off the coast of the river in a zone he’s described as borderless. His grandmother spent her years raising him with a series of helpers which Minhyun has extrapolated to mean that despite his own distaste for overt shows of wealth – Jonghyun is, in fact, from wealth.

This is further verified by the fact that when he asked Jonghyun how he got to the Palace, Jonghyun confirmed he studied at Yeolla National University and was purposefully scouted by the palace team to join their service because of his perfect record and family history.

Despite all this detail, Jonghyun has yet to offer his last name…but Minhyun supposes he wants to keep something to himself so he lets him do this without much concern. As long as Jonghyun doesn’t harm him with the secret – he doesn’t much care for it.

There’s a grumble from his side and he turns to look at where Jonghyun is seated beside him, playing on his phone. He isn’t really eating breakfast which is a little worrying because if he’s hungry then how is Jonghyun supposed to protect him at all. “Hey Jonghyun –“

“Yes Hwang daegam?”

“Would you like some jam?”

Jonghyun turns to look at him like he’s asked him if he wants to fuck off –“What?”

He shrugs. Sure, this isn’t the most conventional arrangement - security is supposed to eat before they come to service but Jonghyun obviously hasn’t worked properly in a while so it’s really no big deal – he often carries sandwiches for Thomas too – “Do you want some jam, on your toast.”

“You’re going to put jam on toast? For me? Your – for lack of a better word – servant?” Jonghyun looks around him again like he’s looking for a faulty switch. “Are you broken?”

Okay, what is this guy and with the extreme language – he never called him a servant! Not once! And how dare he refer to him as broken! “Hey man – can we relax on the whole putting words in my mouth? I’m just asking you if you’re hungry and you want some jam on your toast? There’s no need to go speaking politically incorrect language and stuff.”

Something about the exchange must have rattled Jonghyun because there’s this look of guilt that passes by his face before he breaks back out into his characteristic bright smile that appears to cast light over at least half this room. “Hwang daaegam – there’s really no need to – pretend to be better than you are –“

“I’m not pretending anything by asking to feed you – god, who hurt you?” If he thought he was damaged, Jonghyun must come from a special line of – something. “And that’s another thing – can we just call me Minhyun? Outside of the palace – I’m just Minhyun.”

“I’ve never even called one of my girlfriends by their first name –“

“Well, try it sometime. It’s kind of nice – you know – who cares about hierarchy? It’s just one more way the world wants to separate people.” He lifts the spoon full of jam to eye level. “So, what do you say?”

Jonghyun looks at the red jelly in his spoon like it’s going to slap him in the face. The distrust never quite lifts from his eyes but he does manage to mouth out a –“Hw-Minhyun.”

“That’s better. Would like some jam?”

“I’d-“ Jonghyun appears to hitch on this word as he looks between the jam and his face, like he’s not quite sure what’s real. “I’d love some jam, Minhyun. Thanks.”

His hands pause at the bread, thankful that the jam has already started to droop of its own will. He shrugs off the feeling that settled over him hearing Jonghyun just call out his name so casually. He’s just not used to it from him – it’s nothing to be concerned about.

Also – since Jonghyun did decide to use the word ‘love’ – he may as well have a little fun, huh?

He spreads the jam over the bread, a small satisfied smile on his lips as he pushes the piece of bread towards Jonghyun, waiting for his bodyguard’s reaction to what he’s drawn on. “This is-“

“Yes?” He struggles to keep a smile off his face as Jonghyuns looks at him astonished.

“You drew a heart with jam onto my toast.” Jonghyun lifts it up accusingly, heart drooping low ready to bleed right off the edge -

“It’s a joke –“

“This has to be the most lame – I can’t even call this a joke – this is just lame –“ Minhyun’s not sure what it is – but there’s something about how Jonghyun’s feeling as he continues his rant. It’s scribbled all over his face in decipherable letters but this must be one of those languages he’s forgotten how to read.

Nevertheless, something about this unsaid message makes his heart seize as laughs gush out of his throat.

The feeling is strange but not uncomfortable, like – a spring that’s just beginning to bubble over the edge.

Maybe there is something here in the water.

Maybe that’s why Jonghyun couldn’t stop laughing on the bus.

At least that’s what he hopes – for Jonghyun’s own sanity’s sake.

Why else would you look right at someone you’ve never met before and feel so unreasonably happy?

“So what’s it like?”

“What’s what like?” Looking away from the waterfall in front of him, he finds that despite Jonghyun’s voice being directed at him his eyes are not.

“What’s it like being Yeolla’s darling prince? You know, doing the rounds, living life in wads of corrupt money, pretending to not run the government for the tabloids but secretly manipulating every aspect of your public’s life at the back –“

Ah – that. The type of shit his father’s into …the type of shit Sujin’s walking into.

As time’s crept on he’s come to realize that the reason Jonghyun’s described himself as having grown up in a borderless zone is because he must have grown up on the wrong side of the border in the first place.

“Jonghyun-ah - you’re Shinseoni aren’t you?” Jonghyun doesn’t answer him with so much as a shrug, leaving him only to his own imagination as to why Jonghyun has such a strong hatred for the way things work in Yeolla. “Come on, you must have immigrated when you were young?”

“Not to be that guy – but I asked first. You can’t expect answers if you’re not willing to answer yourself.”

Okay, he’s not really able to argue against that. On most days, being a prince isn’t all that bad. It affords him a plentiful plethora of opportunities that would otherwise be out of his grasp – like the ability to host a Kylie Jenner birthday party.

What he doesn’t know how to answer is the second part of Jonghyun’s question. The whole manipulation of world governments thing is really more Sujin’s area of expertise as their heir apparent.

If things were still the way they used to be – sure – he’d have to give a shit.

But thankfully, the laws overturned when Sujin turned 13 and he was 10 and – Sujin became the heir to the throne. It helps that she’s got a killer smile – gets her off the hook on shit way faster than him. “Being Yeolla’s second child – it’s fine, I guess. I’ve –“ He finds himself choked, and he looks at Jonghyun’s expression, expectant and somehow he just knows he’s going to disappoint him. “I’ve kind of bowed out of that shit.”

“That easy, huh? Some people have all the luck.” Jonghyun kicks at a rock and it scatters, casting it’s turbulence over the others around it. “For someone like you though, I bet anything would be easy.” He turns his head sharply towards Jonghyun who’s still looking straight at the water but appears to have been alerted to his surprise anyways. “I don’t mean – look, I know that being a prince probably isn’t all that easy but I just think it’s easier for someone like you.”

What the hell does that mean? “Someone like me?”

“Yeah.” Jonghyun laughs before deepening his voice like he’s reciting a fairytale. “Tall, dark, handsome, the prince rode into the castle on his white horse to rescue sleeping beauty from her slumber – face it Minhyun, you’re perfect prince material. You’re just missing a white horse.” Jonghyun begins to move forward and, out of an obvious lack of any other path, Minhyun chooses to follow him. “So, out with it then, why’d you run away from home?”

Oh, were they really going here? “You want to know that badly?

Jonghyun raises his hands up in the air, backing off as far as possible. “Hey man, not that badly but we’re in the middle of a forest with nowhere to go, nothing to do and only each other for entertainment and if you’re not going to talk then there’s only two polite things I can think of that we could be doing otherwise –“

“What are those?”

“The polite things? We could shake hands? Hug to share body warmth – and that’s pretty much it.” Jonghyun bursts out laughing at that but only because Minhyun’s sure his face has coloured the shade of jam and shame. “Oh, relax –it wouldn’t be so bad – I’m excellent for hugging – at least that’s what Dongho says but he’s kind of a shitface –“

“I didn’t say anything - and it doesn’t have to be good or bad – but it just would be inappropriate. We’re like two days into our relationship together –“

“So you admit it’s a relationship?”

“Working – working relationship.”

Jonghyun leans forward, head leaning on his neck just so his mouth is positioned just so over his ears. “Freudian slip?”

The words don’t matter as much as the sensation slipping over his spine as he stumbles backwards. “Do you refer to all your employers like this –“

“Not the ones that pay me well – but as we’ve established you can’t yet afford me in all my glory and until at such point you do – we will continue to remain compatriots instead of boss and employee. Although, I must say – that day may never come. My company is kind of priceless.” Jonghyun loops his arm through his elbow without much warning and begins to pull him off his straight and narrow path. “Don’t worry though – our relationship together, whatever it may be, entitles you to all the regular bodyguard benefits you’d get from a regular contract with me with all the added benefits a general lack of respect between two individuals would deliver.”

Somehow their feet have gone away from the path, towards trees and shade and places that feel far more – alone. The thought makes his heart race. “We’re going off the road.”

“Yes, yes we are…the place where secrets are both born and birthed to fact.” This time Jonghyun does turn and look at him with an unabashed brashness that suits him far too well. “So, Hwang Minhyun, my Yeolli prince, why’d you run away?”

Teeth between his lips, he chews on the thought of telling Jonghyun everything.

The truth about the set-up that brought him here, the rejection from the Shinseoni family – the look of disappointment in his parents’ eyes.

Like, if he wasn’t this way – if it could just be another girl – if there were more options – “I’m bi.”

“By the wate –“ Minhyun shakes his head, mostly because Jonghyun sounds like he’s going to end up way off and bringing him back to topic isn’t something he’s particularly inclined to do. “Bi-“

“Sexual.”

“Okay, this went somewhere.” A forever laugh playing on his lips, Jonghyun grabs his chin and flicks his face side to side examining him. “Yeah, okay. I can see it.”

What the – recently Jonghyun’s overly brash way of talking about things has started to feel appealing rather than annoying but today it’s reached a new level of annoyance as Jonghyun looks like he’s dismissing him. “Yes, because sexual orientation is so visible on someone’s face –“

“That – is so not what I said. Let a man breathe, will you?” There’s a pause that feels present enough that he feels like he should give Jonghyun a chance to reclaim the conversation so he holds his tongue. “It’s just, I think you have a face anyone could love.” Despite the fact he has control over his legs, his feet happen to stop fixed in their path and Jonghyun stops just a step in front. “Yes?”

It isn’t that Jonghyun’s trying to be particularly upsetting and it certainly isn’t his fault but - “You’re wrong.”

Jonghyun shakes his head, stubborn and with finality that’s naively confident. “I doubt it.”

This insolence is doing nothing to calm the flame being fanned in his chest to a raging height. “Yeah, well you may be smart – but you don’t know everything so yeah, Jonghyun, you’re wrong.”

“Minhyun –“

“You are wrong and as an employee I strongly suggest that you remind yourself of who you are, the nature of our relationship and the fact I pay you for your opinions –“

The rant does nothing to stop Jonghyun from looking at him with one eyebrow raised and all the definitions of _‘who hurt you?’ _“All the more reason they should be favourable – “

“All the more reason you should be honest.” This is just a fact, stated out loud, like saying one plus one equals two but – this fact has the unfortunate consequence of clouding pity over Jonghyun’s eyes and leaving him feeling uncomfortable, itchy in his own skin and scratching the sides of his arms. Maybe what makes it worse is that this time Jonghyun doesn’t make a move to open his mouth or declare anything with the honesty he’s requested, leaving him with no option but to awkwardly fumble his way out of this discussion – “I don’t really want to talk about it anymore so can we please go home?”

This time he takes the lead and turns back.

He’s not certain if Jonghyun is following him but he’s certain he should not care if that’s the case or not.

They walk through a puddle and the soft sound of a splash comes at his back.

Jonghyun’s following him.

And - despite his better judgment - he cares.

Alienating people is something of a specialty for him.

Jonghyun doesn’t let this incident go though. His obvious lack of self-esteem has now caused the very un(fortunate) consequence of having him suffer a series of compliments that assault him every time he so much as takes a breath.

It starts with breakfast in the most unexpected manner. “THINK FAST!”

He looks up from his toast to see Jonghyun throwing a plate in his face.

Thankfully, years of training on the tennis court with Yuri Dostyenski had trained him for this very moment.

He smacks the plate down onto the table, causing the smallest of fractures on the plate and the largest crack in the middle of his chest as he tries to reason with himself.

What the fuck why is his bodyguard trying to kill him?! “What was that for?!”

He didn’t think there would be a sight more irritating than Jonghyun laughing at him but turns out there is such a sight and it’s just Jonghyun shrugging - “Just testing your reflexes – and I have to say – they’re looking pretty sharp!”

He puts the plate down on the table and ends up having to catch a jar of jam, two forks and a tub of yogurt thrown at his head all throughout one meal.

It takes fifty thousand won to convince Jonghyun to stop throwing shit at him.

After lunch, he’s faced with another conundrum. “You know, Minhyun?”

He waits for the tail end of that sentence but it never really comes so he puts his book down and turns to look at Jonghyun. “Yes?”

“For someone who’s been referred to as the dumbest prince in a decade – you sure do read a lot –“

“What the fu –“ He puts his book down, stretching his legs under the blanket in his room. Today he’s decided he’s had enough of waterfalls and caverns and all of Mother Nature’s natural glory that’s doing nothing to heal the gaping wide hole in his heart. “Who is calling me dumb?” Except all the tabloids who use this as a very fake reason as to why he isn’t more active openly in their government.

“No one.” Jonghyun shrugs again and Minhyun immediately resists the urge his palm feels to throw a literal pillow against Jonghyun’s head. It hasn’t escaped his notice that today Jonghyun’s in a mood to incite extreme emotions from him. To what purpose Jonghyun is doing this – he’s not sure. “It’s just – you’re not that dumb you know. Sometimes, even you say smart shit –“

“Oh – thank you so much for your kind words.”

“No sweat!” His acceptance of the compliment was meant to be sarcastic but is met with a genuine enthusiasm that leaves him blushing. “Yeah, like that poem you read to me in the park the other day – the one about the woods –“

“The Robert Frost one?”

“Yeah,” Jonghyun relents, eyes shut as he leans his head back on the couch. “Can you say it again?”

“The poem?”

“Yeah – I think I’d like to hear it again.” It was actually about roads, and the path not taken – and Robert Frost’s definition of difference. It isn’t the best of words to fall asleep to which is what it looks like Jonghyun’s trying to do.

And yet – despite himself, something about that expression of peace on Jonghyun’s face looks so admissibly wonderful that he finds himself relenting. Maybe something good will finally come of his far too immense knowledge of words no one else cares to listen to.

He closes his eyes too, words swimming on the backs of his eyelids with the smallest prayer that the peace Jonghyun’s privy to will seep into his mind too.

“Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth  
  
Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear,  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,  
  
And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black,  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back.  
  
I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I – I took the one less traveled by and that made all the difference.”

His eyes flutter open, adjusting to the light with flecks and sparks.

Jonghyun’s off to the side – breathing evening out his lungs. With the mirage of sleep over him, the usual playfulness lighting up his form is silenced and he realizes for the first time that exhaustion has claimed not one but two victims in this room.

Jonghyun’s just less vocal about it.

Jonghyun has told him nothing of himself other than his credentials. He has no understanding of where it is this man comes from and what he does and why he does it.

Jonghyun shifts and like a burglar caught breaking into someone’s mind – he snatches his attention back to his book, letting out a deep breath as he’s forced to remind himself.

He’s not supposed to care. Jonghyun’s background, Jonghyun’s secrets – they’re all his and meant to remain his to keep.

Jonghyun’s interest in him doesn’t need to be reciprocated.

Dinner is a much more serious affair. It is them at the local McDonalds, waiting for their food while the T.V. hums with news at the back –

Or well – it is Jonghyun waiting in line at the local McDonalds and it is him in his mask, seated at the back of the restaurant by the washroom where no one can –

“Why’d you sit here?” Jonghyun sets down the tray in front of them and he dips one fry into ketchup and one into ice cream. “That is disgusting.”

“I sat here because it’s dark and dingy and in the corner by the washroom –“

“Where a good portion of the customers will walk by and have a chance to see their prince partaking in what can be called gut wrenchingly horribly fry etiquette –“

“Yes, I must have missed taking that class.”

“Yes, you must have.” Jonghyun doesn’t do anything to his fries other than pick them up by the handful and shove them into the back of his mouth. He doesn’t really understand how his body appears to metabolize this because despite his baggy clothes, Jonghyun’s speed, agility and relative strength have assured him he’s actually physically fit.

The conversation dwindles to silence but it’s anything but awkward. Both of them are too occupied with eating their food. He hasn’t had McDonalds since the last time his butler managed to sneak him out of the palace – that was when he was twelve.

Thankfully, not much has changed from a menu perspective. Oil, bread and meat are still on the menu and that’s all he cares for – except a stray strand of green catches his eyes and pulls them away from his burger.

Jonghyun appears to have somehow gotten lettuce stuck in his hair.

How does someone get lettuce stuck in their hair? “You have lettuce in your hair?”

“Oops.” Jonghyun reaches to grab it – which he does – but he hasn’t accounted for the effects of the mayo trail on his fingers –

“Dear god, just – hold still.” He reaches over to dab the sauce away, barely catching sight of how still Jonghyun appears to have gotten. “You should probably shower when we get home.”

“Minhyun –“

“No man – I know you think it’s fine but this is pretty gross- you can’t let this get on your pillow –“

“Minhyun –“

“No man – this stuff will ruin silk pillows and sheets AND you certainly won’t be able to sleep on my couch the way you did if-“

“Minhyun – why did you come here?”

Oh.

That’s what he wants to ask. “Someone hurt me.”

“Someone hurt you?”

Jonghyun’s just repeating what he already said but somehow it’s still harder to hear those words coming out of someone else’s mouth. “Is it that hard to believe?”

“Why would someone do that?”

“I – don’t really know.” Now Jonghyun looks more confused. “Look, I said I don’t want to talk about it –“

“Okay, but can I level with you? You came here looking to eat, pray love yourself out of this mess –“

“I came here to take walks –“

“Yeah, and you have – and guess what? Not much has changed so don’t you think you’d be better off actually talking to someone about it?”

Jonghyun has – a point. That doesn’t mean Minhyun has to like this point but – it does mean that he’s forced to accept it’s value and reason even with himself which is unfortunate because he does hold reason so high in value in his own mind that, once again despite his better judgment, he finds himself revealing more than he’d like. “I’m – getting married.”

“Oh.” Jonghyun clears his throat, face neutral as possible as he looks at him with a serious expression on his face. “And you don’t want to?”

“No, it isn’t really that.” He rubs the back of his head, unsure of how to proceed from here but ever patient Jonghyun waits on the other end of the table like a life raft offering sanctuary in a storm. “The other guy –“

“The other guy?”

“Yes,” He hisses. “The other guy.”

Jonghyun leans back. “Okay, the other guy.”

“Yeah – he – uh – he decided he didn’t want to meet me, or speak to me or – well I suppose at the end of the day marry me.”

“Oh.” Jonghyun’s furrowing his eyebrows now, very confused. “How can you be so sure of that?”

“He ran away from home.”

“So he did exactly what you’re doing but you think that means that he doesn’t want to marry you?”

“He ran away first.” He’s not sure if he’s getting his point across. It doesn’t appear to look like it.

“But you ran away too –“

“I ran away because my parents sold me off like cattle to someone who didn’t even have the decency to give me a rejection in-person!” The thought that’s been swimming around unsaid in his mind materializes like nothing out of his breath and suddenly the baggage on his shoulders feels unreasonably light. “I ran away because I didn’t see how I was supposed to stay in that situation – I ran away because I don’t need to be rejected by someone who I’ve never seen or met! I ran away because I think that I’m never going to be good enough for anyone – no matter what I do, or how hard I try – someone’s always going to take a look at me and say they wish it was my sister, or they wish I wouldn’t try so hard for everything or that I’m just a bit too perfect –“

“I can’t tell if you’re just admitting the truth or complimenting yourself.” Jonghyun lets out a breath as he shakes his head. “Has it ever occurred to you that you’re living in your own world?”

Has Jonghyun even been listening to him? Isn’t that all he’s been saying? “All the time?”

“I don’t think so.” Jonghyun’s expression clears, it’s usual touch of mirth and light absent in favour of a more somber expression. “Minhyun, I think you’re aware of yourself in your own world but I don’t think that you realize this extends to other people in your universe too Minhyun. This other guy – he can have reason of his own to run away that are completely independent of you –“

“Don’t excuse his behaviour –“

“I’m not excusing it –“

“Yeah, you are!”

This time when the conversation shifts to silence, the transition is abrupt and leaves both of them avoiding each other’s gazes. It’s so tense the air between them can be cut with a French fry...which has the added benefit of turning his appetite sour so he doesn’t really feel the need to eat anymore.

Growing silent like this with Jonghyun doesn’t feel right though – and so he’s just about to call a truce when the T.V. gets it’s chance to speak up – _ “Breaking news – Hwang Dong Geun Taeja, has fallen severely ill. Despite communicating the severity of the illness, the Palace public relations team has refused to acknowledge the cause of the illness citing that they want to reduce speculiation on the source of the illness. The public is asked to refrain from rumor mongering and send prayers to –“ _

“Minhyun –“

_“In light of the illness, preparations for Hwang Sujin’s succession to the throne have been moved forward –“_

“Minhyun –“

“WHAT?” He barks back, eyes finally turning away from the screen to see Jonghyun staring at him wide-eyed. “What? Aren’t you happy?”

“Happy?” Jonghyun’s eyebrows furrow. “Why would I be happy that your father is sick?”

He heaves a sigh, grabbing a fry out of sheer frustration to have something occupy his mouth so he doesn’t say something he’s sure he’ll regret. “Don’t pretend Jonghyun, I can see the distaste bleeding off you. It must kill you to work for me –“

“It doesn’t do anything for me actually – other than help pad my bank account – and it hasn’t even done that yet-“

“Please, the way you talk about my family, the questions you ask –“

“Please – have you thought about your privilege?!” Jonghyun shakes his head. “Do you know what it’s like there? On the other side of Yeongam?”

“Why would it matter to me?!”

“Exactly!” Jonghyun’s laughing this time too – but this time there’s an edge of desperate in there that feels misplaced or lost. Or maybe it’s just that Minhyun’s not sure where it’s coming from. “Why should someone like you ever care about what’s happening to countries like Shinseon on the other end of your border? Why would you ever think that the prince of that country would willingly give up his values, his beliefs and what he stands for to marry someone like you? Who can barely muster up the courage to care for himself the way he deserves to-“ His jaw slacks as he stares dumbfounded at Jonghyun. “Look, all I mean is – you obviously have a lot of issues that stem from a lot of things like being passed over as a son for your sister –“

THAT IS - that is so fucking far off - how dare he even come to that conclusion and worse how could Jonghyun ever think of saying that out loud?

He thought that strange prince hurt him for who he was - and so he ran.

But running here has turned out to feel no more different than it felt in the palace.

Jonghyun has just taken the place of someone else he's supposed to be close to - someone else who wasn't supposed to hurt him and someone else who has. “What the hell do you know about my issues?!”

“I don’t know anything – obviously – but I doubt you know much better since you’ve ran away from them to hide at the border of your country.”

“I –“ Minhyun’s not sure what he wants to say. There’s so much on the edge of his lips. Like where does Jonghyun come off talking about his values? Where does Jonghyun come off making these assumptions about him? Where does Jonghyun come off talking about how disregarded he feels within his own family – where – where – “I don’t need this shit.”

For a second, it’s remarkably silent again. The T.V. humming with this week’s lottery numbers as Jonghyun looks straight at him, chest shifting under his shirt.

And since neither of them is making the move to break the silence first, Minhyun rises from his seat first and walks back to the lodge.

This time Jonghyun doesn't follow.


	2. Our

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - general discussions of racism, prejudice,old historic wars, gender bias, sexual orientation, physical disabilities, medical conditions and some (mild) discussion on the topic of death (i know i know it wasn't in the prompt but i signed up for a war driven fic in my head so - here we are)
> 
> Wow - I made it sound pretty bad up there but I swear it's not that bad. (I think)

It’s when he’s back at the lodge with only the sound of crickets and his own heavy breaths to keep him company that he realizes –

Just because Jonghyun’s a dick that doesn’t mean he’s wrong.

The reality is that he is a prince and he hasn’t thought much of the Shinseoni people – if at all to be honest. He knows most of them – the ones who aren’t born under state privilege or old money - live in what he assumes is absolute poverty.

In all honesty, he doesn’t understand that word. Not really. It’s just a collection of letters to him but the gravity of what the word means and the state in which it forces others much like him to live is just something he hasn’t considered – ever.

The moon’s light filters through the window and over his bare legs and he feels the urge to be sick just at the sight of himself.

Fine, so he certainly hasn’t cared for them but how is he supposed to have cared for people suffering because of something he hasn’t had the chance or opportunity to understand?

Is that so true though? Did he not know? Can he feign innocence? Can he pretend that this war started for no reason at all?

He bolts upright from the bed. The long mirror on the door of the closet is far too real a friend – it revels in revealing the gaunt, ghastly pale of his face surrounded by the halo of moonlight.

He knew. He knew this whole time…and that’s why Jonghyun hates him. He may not say it out loud but he does – how can he ever love someone like him?

And maybe that’s why that other man ran away because he couldn’t stand the thought of being with someone this oblivious, ignorant and –

Worthless.

If tonight is about coming face to face with the ugly reality of the feelings inside his chest then perhaps he owes it to himself to admit something else.

He doesn’t quite care for the fact that he is no longer Crown Prince of Yeolla.

It may have been the right thing to do. It may be the thing that makes the most sense – but how could they not have at least explained the situation? Come up with some other way for him to express his opinions or thoughts –

How could they leave him like this?

And he most certainly doesn’t care to confront any more realizations today.

Outside the hotel, it is pitch black. Ten minutes away on foot is a bus station. There’ll be a ticket waiting for him there to take him back to the palace – the place where he really should be instead of some dingy bed in the middle of nowhere. There are appearances to put on even as the world prepares for whatever it is that ‘_severely ill_’ and ‘_rushed succession_’ means.

And yet – none of that feels right at all.

He has to go home – he has to go home –

The thought brings him no comfort, panic settles into his chest but rolls into a boulder until it crushes the prayer of oxygen reaching rational thought.

He shuts his eyes, crosses his legs and folds his hands into his lap.

_‘Sit up straight Minhyun – ‘_

He corrects his posture.

_‘Breathe Minhyun – breathe Minhyun – please –‘_

He gasps.

_‘There you go – remember – you can fight this. You’re strong. Stronger than you know – just stay calm, okay? I’m going to get help – but only if you’re okay – I’ll always protect you.’_

He runs his hands through his hair. It doesn’t feel the way it does when Sujin does it but it’s close enough a sensation to fool his heart so it can allow sense into his consciousness and he can reach for his puffer.

He has something he wants to do. Something he’s always wanted to do and something he’s always known this Hwang Minhyun doesn’t have the power to do.

But if he comes this far and he doesn’t even give it a shot – then maybe he is just that Hwang Minhyun. A privileged piece of shit that people like Jonghyun will always have a right to hate.

Maybe he’ll always stay that way.

He brings his hands together, palm against palm, fingers twining gaps and whispers.

He needs a little more courage and maybe – just maybe – god will be generous enough to give it to him.

“Oh mother f-“

“I’m back!”

The ticket conductor/seller/constellation man looks up at him like he’s not paid enough to deal with idiots like him. Probably a fair assessment. Most people aren’t paid enough to do much of anything around here. “Are you sure – you’re supposed to be on this bus?”

He’s not sure of much at all but this final destination is where his heart wants to send him – so it’s where he’ll go. “Yes, a one way ticket to the end of the world please.”

The man flinches and the impact of it causes the irritation in his eyes to be joined by a sympathy that makes his uncharacteristically handsome face even more comforting to look at. “Got picked for the fight?”

His resolve falters…but just for a moment. “Yes, that’s me – just your typical – man off to war to do war like things -” He grins up at him as cheerful as he can possibly muster up given the shitty state of this night and it must not be very convincing because the other man’s response chokes in his own throat.

There’s an awkward silence between them that’s thankfully filled with the roar of the engine coming to life but with every second that passes that look of pity grows stronger and stronger till the irritation is all but removed and Minhyun can’t look at him anymore without feeling like he’s being choked too. “Nothing typical about it.”

“Sorry I forgot –“ He digs his hands into his pants, all too aware of how his voice is quivering at the thought of doing this stupid stupid thing all alone – “Should 15,000 won cover –“

The man’s hand comes over his and the sheer strength of his gaze forces him to look up. He’s faced with an apologetic understanding – like this strange man knows the entirety of his sob story of a present and why it’s drawing him to what could be the end of his future.

“Keep your money,” He whispers, hand clenching tighter over his fingers almost like he’s desperate to hold on. The bright light from the bus stand starts to disappear from their surroundings and as it grows darker he catches a flicker of a new expression in the conductor’s eyes. “Your family will need it.”

The conductor turns away from him and – for the first time – Minhyun catches sight of the limp in the man’s right leg, all the more pronounced by the march that’s branded into his gait.

The money in his hands feels heavy, his whole body feels heavy, his insides feel heavy enough that they want to spill out of his mouth and shriek for the bus to fucking just – “Would you tell me about it?” The conductor’s feet pause in their step as he turns to face him. “About the front? I’ve – I don’t think I know too much about it and I’m not sure if I’m ready for what I’ll see there.”

“Nothing wrong with that but – ” The conductor tilts his head back, neck lengthened as if he’s trying to not look back in a particular direction where some questionable memory is begging for the answer of his attention. “No one’s ready for it. And nothing I tell you will change that.”

There’s a despairing sort of air clogging his lungs and he almost wants to forget this whole thing- “Can we – “

Like an omen, there’s a loud thump against the side of the vehicle and the bus halts. He’s lurched right out of his spot and would have been sprawled all over the floor if it wasn’t for his quick thinking in clutching the conductor’s hand again.

The man squeezes his hand back, all too aware of the question on his lip as he bows his head and turns to the entrance of the bus.

From this far, he’s only able to make out the conductor’s hunched form and low throaty grumbles to whoever caused the disruption.

After what feels like ages but must have been seconds, the conductor shifts away from the stairs and his ears are able to make out the tail end of this private conversation –“Ready to go home, are you?”

That’s funny. He didn’t think people lived at the front. That area was supposed to have been evacuated months ago –

His thoughts are cut short because the voice responding to the conductor is all too clear in his mind –

“Why? You coming with me?” When he was born, the heavens must have gifted Jonghyun with the ability to sound open, warm and welcoming to just about anyone who heard him. He hates just how even the sound of his voice brings an undeserved sense of comfort over the frazzled state of his heart. “Heard your sister missed you at her wedding –“

The conductor ignores this obvious attempt to goad him and moves towards the front of the bus where he can be rid of irritating passengers with complicated backstories that he doesn’t care to uncover.

Although he can’t help the feeling that their relationship is more intimate than either of them is willing to let on beyond that surface level conversation.

And while the conductor may not care to have everyone on the bus understand the extent of his relationship at the expense of understanding Jonghyun’s motivations to be on the bus – he has no such qualms.

He didn’t ask to be stalked and he doesn’t need Jonghyun baby sitting him. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Jonghyun looks away from where the conductor’s disappeared to back at him like he’s surprised to see him at all. “Minhyun! Baby!”

What the absolute –“Baby?”

“Not the most original endearment in the book – but it has a classic tone to it for basket cases who leave in the middle of the night doesn’t it?” He hears himself growl but the sound does nothing to ease the humor dancing over Jonghyun’s smile. “I’m sorry didn’t mean to offend you. I just thought – I mean –“ Does every harshly worded question or action of his land on Jonghyun with the soft, squishy impact of a marshmallow? “Okay – let me try and put it the way I see it and maybe – then you can bite my head off? What do you say? Sound like a good plan?” He’s not going to respond because that means he’s encouraging him and that isn’t something he wants to do when Jonghyun is going to offer up his opinion anyways. “Prince Hwang Minhyun with his limited combat experience, is going head first into one of the most horrible places on earth out of some fucked up desire to kill himself because his father is sick?”

“Fuck you.” That is so fucking off! “That isn’t what I’m doing –“

“Oh, I’m so sorry – I misunderstood! Let me just go get the journalists who don’t care about what the fuck you want to do and instead will write about what it looks like you’re doing!” The twisted sarcasm of his words mirrors his smile all too well and Jonghyun crosses to close the gap between them.

“Don’t come closer.” He steps back but Jonghyun doesn’t appear to care as he brings one hand over his left shoulder to jolt him forward. “Get off me.” 

There’s a distaste colouring his face now…like he doesn’t quite care to follow his direction but thinks better of disagreeing.

“As my prince commands.” And even if he wasn’t as surprised as he was by the sheer volume of electricity trying to burn through his skin at Jonghyun’s charge, he would most certainly be surprised by the ease with which Jonghyun pushes him aside and bows his head in respect. Has Jonghyun always been this strong? “What’s at the front for you, anyways? You can’t possibly hope to fight – I know you didn’t go to military training because – well I’ve seen the way you handle a butter knife – miracle you haven’t injured anyone really – “

“Who the hell said anything about fighting?” He doesn’t want to fall prey so easily to a man he chose to run away from but – he doesn’t care to die at the border and before he saw Jonghyun he’d almost jumped off the bus.

He doesn’t want to be scared.

If having Jonghyun with him will alleviate some of that fear and allow him to continue this adventure to self-discovery then – maybe that’s worth it.

He has to prove people like Jonghyun wrong anyways. He wants to be more – he has to be more to him.

“So, if you’re not going to go fight, what are you going to do?” Jonghyun takes a seat across from him, legs thrown up on the side of the cushion as he tilts his head back towards their conductor. “Looking for a reason to go shopping for artificial limbs like darling Seongwu back there?”

What’s a miracle isn’t that he hasn’t killed someone with a butter knife – it’s how no one has killed Jonghyun with a butter knife – “He fought for his country. There’s nothing to fault in that sacrifice – “

“Yeah, yeah – fight for your ‘country’! Remarkable sacrifice!” Jonghyun spits his words like their mere syllabic foundation is foul…but nevertheless as he glances back to where Seongwu is taking a seat there’s an unmistakable look of pride on his face. “That country just happens to be Shinseon.” His eyes widen, panicked…mostly because he’s never come across someone like Seongwu who lives like this – so brazen and in the open. He’d always imagined illegal immigrants – well he hadn’t quite imagined them or their conditions. “Oh come on – Minhyun – close your mouth.” Why would Seongwu live here then? How is – he – even allowed to be here? “Right – you want to know why he’s here. Okay well – quick backstory. Seongwu was smuggled into into the Yeolla side of the border after a particularly brutal bombing at his campsite. The medics who could have treated him on that side of the border – well they faced a fate much worse than our beloved Seongwu over there. He has a lot to be thankful to Yeolla for, really – if he didn’t get medical attention – then – come on – do I really have to give you all the gory details?”

What the – “How do you know all this?” It has to be a little ridiculous that Jonghyun’s spent all of five minutes on this bus but already knows their conductor’s entire life story.

Even before Jonghyun opens his mouth – he has a feeling he’s not going to get a straight answer. “I make it a habit to know who I’m surrounding myself with…perils of the profession. Someone like you can understand.” He bows his head like he’s apologizing for his shitty explanation because Minhyun doesn’t understand at all…but in the absence of more Jonghyun’s made it obvious he isn’t going to be volunteering any other explanation. “So, you going to tell me what you want out of chapter two of our master adventure –“

He’s a little offended by that word.

‘Our’.

Jonghyun says it like he’s responsible for him but Jonghyun isn’t accountable for his safety at all. He’s just someone Minhyun mistakenly cared to get to know …and he has to learn from mistakes. Not repeat them. “I apologize if I’ve caused any misunderstandings about the nature of your employment –“ ‘Our’ is not a word Jonghyun has the right to use, nor is he going to give Jonghyun that right anytime soon. “But no one asked you to come along.”

“This may come as a surprise to you – but I was there when you stormed out of that McDonalds! I’m under no illusions about how upset you are right now.” If Jonghyun knows, then what the fuck is he doing here? “But what kind of bodyguard would I be if I wasn’t at least around when you chose to do something stupid enough to get yourself killed?”

Out of sheer frustration with the fact that Jonghyun is the most irritating person he’s ever met, he seats himself down finally in the opposite set of chairs and closes his eyes. “It’s late. You should get some sleep.”

“Sure, sure.” Good, Jonghyun will shut up and give his patience meter a chance to refill – “Going to need all my beauty rest to make sure we don’t look ugly when we die at the border because his royal highness is looking to make a point at a place that’s been referred to for generations as ‘_the river where blood flows_’ – “

Fuck patience coming back - “Actually, the war started just over five years ago and that’s a metaphorical fucking name –“

“Sure, yeah. The war was only declared five years ago – but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t always around, Minhyun. It’s always existed in some shape or form even if you never recognized that before now.” For how exhausted he feels, Jonghyun sounds more exhausted with him; like he’s tired of giving him a breakdown in PoliSci101. Minhyun wants nothing more than to remind him that he hasn’t signed up for this lecture but – he has a feeling that the only reason Jonghyun is still speaking is because there’s something else there behind that action. And at least Jonghyun cares enough to trust that he’ll understand. “Yeolla continues to block Shinseon from international organizations, Yeolla has made countless deals with its trading partners to ensure Shinseonis are deprived of economic growth, undercutting prices for shared natural resources and that’s left a literal nation double Yeolla’s size with no choice but to descend into financial ruin and blame all their problems on their bitchy neighbours. Which – to be fair – yeah. Okay, I can kind of see. Yeolla may have only been bleeding for five years – but Shinseoni's have been lifeless for years Minhyun – and that’s why we’re at war.” He laughs and Minhyun’s not sure if he’s supposed to feel this retaliatory…“People like you are the problem. Just don’t talk if you don’t know the full story Hwang Minhyun –be the spoilt brat you are and find some cute little privileged American to make a princess – or you know a prince if Yeolla starts modernizing their state of law and continue living in your oblivious little bubb- “

“Enough.” He croaks and Jonghyun stops speaking, staring back at him anger melting into something that looks like an unspoken apology. The part that hurts the most is that he had the crazy thought that Jonghyun cared to _teach _him. How could he have ever been so stupid? “I don’t care to hear more because what the fuck is wrong with you?” And for another thing, he told Jonghyun his feelings about his orientation in confidence – not so Jonghyun could use it against him whenever he so felt like it. “Why the hell do you hate me so much?” Jonghyun’s eyes flash open from where he’s been slumbering away and Minhyun’s not sure if it’s this lazy look of challenge in his eyes or the fact that he’s never had the chance to speak much for himself in the duration of this conversation – but he decides to give his ‘bodyguard’ a piece of his mind. “I, Hwang Minhyun, am not the one who made those choices. I didn’t take a fucking marker to the front and draw a line and split our country up. I didn’t shoot a bullet into grumpy gorgeous Seongwu’s leg and I, sure as hell, would never have chosen to hurt a whole nation of people like that. People aren’t just where they come from because if that was the case then to appease your own hatred of Yeolla why don’t you just kill me, yourself?”

“What the hell –“ The air of mischief in Jonghyun’s eyes dissipates, a knitted wrinkle stitching itself into the skin between his brows. “That wasn’t the point I was trying to make. Stop being so dramatic –“

“Why not? I’m the cause of everything that’s wrong right? Then why don’t you just kill me and then all your Shinseoni problems will just disappear?”

Jonghyun’s expression clears, flat and blank of all emotion.

He hasn’t drawn a weapon but somehow it feels like Jonghyun’s debating the thought.

Like killing him would make all of this just so fucking easy.

Jonghyun keeps his eyes open, unblinking and he gulps. With the dim light surrounding them from the string of lights above their heads, Jonghyun’s eyes look like a dead end barrel of a gun and the right side of his chest aches like he has been shot.

Regardless, they’re stuck in this staring match and he won’t back down – even if it feels like this battle between them will end up with one of them dead.

There is a difference between them though. Jonghyun’s bred with an endless fountain of strength behind him but he’s weak. The air stings his eyes, he struggles to hold back the flutter of his eyelids as they colour with water and he hears himself groan causing the smallest of quirks on Jonghyun’s lips.

He can’t – he can’t blink – he can’t blink.

If he blinks how will Jonghyun be able to tell that he’s being desperately honest about his words?

How can they continue to travel like this? Like sworn enemies? How can he stand standing by Jonghyun knowing this man hates him?

This sort of pathetic tantrum is all he has to show that he isn’t the people who came before him and that just because their countries have made these decisions to hold themselves apart –

That doesn’t mean they have to.

The other side of his mouth quirks, and Jonghyun’s eyes close. His lips throw wind to restraint allowing the most beautiful parting to appear and Minhyun’s forced to swallow back the fascination his hands tickle with at the thought of reaching for a smile that beautiful with a smile of his own.

It doesn’t swallow as easily as he’d like.

“You almost had me, Hwang Minhyun. You almost had me…and maybe if you made just a bit more sense – maybe I’d have caved.”

How can someone have a smile so beautiful but a tongue so horrible?

He’s tempted to tell him to fuck off again but Jonghyun’s put distance between them despite him asking for something else.

So he recedes back to the definition Jonghyun wants him to wear. He is a prince and such language is not considered appropriate of his position – so maybe it’s best that he turns away and hides the scar he’s wearing away from Jonghyun’s perceptive gaze. “I’m going to sleep and if you’re going to come and irritate me all the way to the border – I’d suggest you do the same.”

Jonghyun remains silent, and so despite his better judgment he turns around, wound in his chest bleeding at the sight of Jonghyun’s smile saluting him.

The front…is weird.

For one thing, it isn’t as bloody as its beloved title.

“Don’t be ridiculous – the bus isn’t going to drop you in the middle of the trenches yelling – **_‘Last stop for idiots who want to die – hey Seungkwan – think you can off the idiot prince from Yeolla?’_** –“

He really needs to stop thinking aloud. It’s just giving Jonghyun more opportunity to make fun of him. “As someone who’s literally born of the royal family - can you stop calling me an idiot please?”

“Minhyun!” Jonghyun exclaims in shock, hand across his chest like the thought of what he’s asked of him is just something he cannot fathom. “Don’t be so discriminatory – people from royal descent can be idiots too! And while I think highly of your general intellect because of how much you read – I can’t say much for this stunt and will continue to rip on you – this is classic stupid people behaviour.” The glower he’s throwing him causes Jonghyun to pull on his ears and start walking backwards so they’re facing each other. “Okay, okay! I get it! You’re uncomfortable with the stupid branding. Why don’t we change it to suicidal – “

“Is your talent making bad things worse? And can you please try opening your mind a little bit? I have a reason I’m here and it has nothing to do with wanting to die –“

“Right,” Jonghyun hums. “What reason could Hwang Minhyun have for being here? Oh, the handsomest prince in all the world is going to ride in on his white horse and stop the war –“ The tone of mockery in Jonghyun’s voice trails off as he catches sight of the stricken expression on his face.”Minhyun –“

“What?!” He exclaims, a bit too defensive.

“Dear god, Minhyun, please – please – tell me we’re not doing something as stupid as stopping the stupid fucking war – “

What’s so wrong with that?! In his opinion, this would be the noblest of reasons to come to the border – “I’m a prince aren’t I? Shouldn’t I be able to do something at all?!”

“Jesus, Minhyun –“ Jonghyun’s looking at him like he’s grown three heads. Can his plan really that bad? “Just because you’re a prince that doesn’t mean you have the power to shut down years of prejudice between our people –“

“Look Jonghyun,” Part of him revels in the thought that Jonghyun’s no longer pretending to be anything but Shinseoni. Maybe despite what Jonghyun said on the bus – they are getting somewhere with this whole trust thing. “I’m descended from my grandfather and if my grandfather had the power to break our country apart – then can’t I have the same power to bring it back together?”

“Minhyun – this isn’t a Marvel movie where you inherit some superpowers from your mentor – “

“Don’t be ridiculous –“ He laughs. “I’d never watch something that nerdy – “

“I can’t decide how much I like you –“

“That much has been apparent from the start but if the Marvel thing is a dealbreaker – then so be it.”

“This is really happening, isn’t it?” Jonghyun’s eyebrows shoot up into his forehead as he begins to let out airy laughs like he’s gone crazy or like he isn’t sure what else he’s supposed to say. Maybe it’s both but Minhyun can’t help but frown.

Even if what he wants is just a dream – isn’t this a dream worth fighting for? “You know – for someone who’s accomplished so much in his life and is obviously a very interesting person –“ 

“Oh ho the prince of Yeolla thinks I’m interesting – hold on – I’m going to faint from happiness – “ Jonghyun twirls on his feet with a surprising amount of agility, pretending to fall over himself and out of only the most platonic sense of concern he brings his hands on Jonghyun’s shoulders to steady him. “Oh wow – you really thought you complimenting me is going to make me faint –“

“Well – how would I know – I did once make my cook faint in the kitchen when she saw me almost eat rat poison -“ He huffs.

Jonghyun coughs into a closed fist. “Really, I’m starting to enjoy how idiotic you are far too much – “

“Is that you respond to all compliments? With insult and practical jokes?” The more Minhyun looks at him, the more certain he is that Jonghyun’s using that fist of his to hide just how amused he is. He wants to look away, satisfied and smug that he's managed to make Jonghyun laugh but he's finding that an incredibly hard thing to do with the sight of this illuminating blush of pink that's risen on Jonghyun's nose to his cheeks to that stretch of skin right above his –

But then Jonghyun bows in front of him, making him stop just so that Jonghyun doesn’t bump right into his chest. “Thank you, my prince for your kind words.” This time his voice is high and making fun of him but he’s stuck staring at just how bright Jonghyun’s joy looks against this deadened grey backdrop of their surroundings. “Minhyun –“

“Hm?”

Jonghyun steps closer – close enough that he can make out the glint of something undefined. It leaves his jaw tight – like he’s lived through a drought all his life and Jonghyun’s made of rain.

Jonghyun takes one step closer, eyes fluttered like they’re about to shut –

The panic settles in. No, no, no –

He stands straighter. He tries to breathe through the wheezing. He stays calm. He has to put distance back between them. Now. Now. Now – breathe Minhyun, breathe!

Jonghyun doesn’t know about his asthma yet and Minhyun doesn’t trust him enough to tell him either.

He chokes quickly shoving his hand over Jonghyun’s face, pushing it far back as he can. It’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever done. He isn’t sure what he’s pushing away from him – not really – but the thought was enough to bring on an attack and that’s a reaction within him that he has to trust. “Sorry, there’s something gross on your face – “

“That would be my face, sir!” Jonghyun remarks, eyes still shut but the air around them relieves just the slightest at the sight of Jonghyun winking one eye open at him with the most beautiful foolish smile he’s ever seen.

“You –“ He coughs again wishing somewhere up there, someone takes pity on him. “You’re an awful party guest to travel with.”

“That’s because I’m not your party guest.” If Jonghyun’s disappointed by the pseudo-rejection, he doesn’t allow himself to show it. Instead, he chooses to continue spinning foolishly on the balls of his feet. This time he lands right by his side, close enough for Minhyun to feel the warmth emanating off him like he’s Shinseon’s prodigal sun and spirit –

Guiding him to spiritual realization in a whole other world. “What are you then?”

“Silly Hwang Minhyun, you’re the one that asked me to be your body guard -” He rolls his eyes. Till when is Jonghyun going to keep that ruse up? He does not act like a suitable bodyguard so there must be another use for his excellent civil service qualifications and he can almost guarantee someone with Jonghyun’s brain wouldn’t have just ended up in secret service. “So let me guard your body?”

He coughs.

It isn’t like Jonghyun’s said something inappropriate but somehow the string of words still has his insides pirouetting till the muscles in his abdomen feel like they’ve been twisted up into knots.

Jonghyun walks like this is all just so – easy for him, completely unfazed and unstruck. Maybe the reason Jonghyun’s so – himself is because he is part of the Shinseoni secret service and he’s secretly a double agent.

The smarter thing to do would be to distance them – but he can’t find it in himself to care for his own safety at the thought of being parted with him.

Jonghyun didn’t take the invite to kill him. He must be safe to be around – right? “Still – you could try to be a little nice if we’re going to spend so much time together –“

“Why? Aw – wait are you telling me that if I’m not so nice to you that I won’t be invited to any of your bomb parties? Shucks!” Jonghyun faces him, all mockery again. If only he could be a little less shaken by what almost happened earlier then perhaps he would have found it in himself to find that crinkled nose of Jonghyun’s irritating instead of endearing – “I was so looking forward to being your new accessory around your shitty little friends!”

He groans.

“Not that you’re getting invited anytime soon without appropriate visa documents in order –“ Jonghyun snorts, opening his mouth to say something but catches his unsaid message that he has more to say. What he wants to ask is why Jonghyun has this fixed image of him as an asshole? Has he ever given Jonghyun a reason to believe he would be like that with him – with anyone honestly – “If you were at one of my parties, you wouldn’t be an accessory – you’d come as my friend. Also, let the record show that my parties are bomb and sometimes my friends aren’t all that horrible! Sure, they drink a lot and some of them have done some stupid shit – but no one’s truly terrible.”

“Yes, so I’ve heard now thanks to you –” Jonghyun turns to look around them. His entire demeanor shifting and it’s just then that he catches scent of the metallic note in the air. He catches his breath, willing himself to breathe through his mouth – he can practically taste the chemical note in the air. They must be getting somewhere close to where the action is because Jonghyun’s started to push them off the centre of the road. “So the wedding would have been a great one then, huh?”

His ears prick up.

“The wedding?”

“Yeah remember, Yeolla + Shinseon= 4EVA –“

He hasn’t thought of the wedding…in quite some time.

But the mere thought is enough to have his ears kissed by red and his discomfort is only made worse by the fact that Jonghyun has appeared to have taken his hand to pull him towards a hatchet of trees.

It isn’t his fault but the tightening of Jonghyun’s fingers in the spaces of his left hand make him grip back just as tight.

And maybe it’s the fact that Jonghyun’s the person he’s with at the edge of the world but he finds that in his white shirt and black jeans something about Jonghyun looks familiar as he stands before him.

Like they’re going to go stand at a very different sort of altar and Jonghyun’s just taking his rightful place by him –

But it really isn’t his to take is it? It isn’t even Minhyun’s to give – “Are we close?”

Jonghyun doesn’t respond, choosing instead to stay silent as he crouches to the ground and, out of common sense, Minhyun follows suit. “Look at this guy – already knew when to crouch down. You’re not a –“

“Don’t say it.”

Jonghyun sticks his tongue out at him and laughs. “Fine fine, let’s talk about something else. Why don’t you tell me about it?”

“About how we’re close?”

Jonghyun pauses, letting Minhyun bump into him as he turns back to smile at him. “No silly, tell me about the wedding. I need something a little light hearted to keep me going towards instant deportation – ”

Those words accompanied by that smile are doing nothing to get rid of this hallucination he’s experiencing. It only gets more tactile, Jonghyun’s hands caressing the inside of his wrists, like he feels the erratic beat of his heart but only with a misunderstood reason behind why it is this way.

Maybe Jonghyun’s trying to distract him with the wedding – keep him from taking in the true gravity of their surroundings.

It makes his heart ache to see the trees shredded around them, wept branches soaked into wet soil with the prayer that years later, Mother Nature will allow them to return to the height they once stood at. “Is it – is it getting dangerous?”

“Dangerous? With me around? Come on – you have to have a little more faith in me than that.” The laissez-faire nature of his words is countered heavily with how hard Jonghyun grips his hand, it makes his heart jumps up into his throat involuntarily.

Oh wonderful. Now he has no control over his heart. He’s already lived his life with his lungs failing him and now his heart is starting to give itself up to someone who more than likely would leave him for dead in a ditch –

“I wouldn’t ever hurt you on purpose!” Jonghyun looks at him affronted, frown kissing his lips. “Seriously, I won’t. I will always have a reason!” As Jonghyun breaks out into laughs all by himself, he feels his heart return to a more appropriate pace – thank god for small kindnesses like Jonghyun’s bad sense of humor. “Come on, Minhyun. I’m bored and I want to hear about it – I think after getting to know you better, I would have liked to have attended the wedding.” He would have liked Jonghyun to have attended their wedding as well – it would make it less hypothetical in his head. He pulls on Jonghyun's hand –out of the need to draw Jonghyun’s attention back on him. His attempt is successful and Jonghyun does turn to look at him but with a tick under his breath. “No need to get physical! I meant as a guest of honor –“

The groom would be a guest of honor right? “If you’re really so bored and have nothing better to do like save our lives when needed – then fine. I’ll tell you what I was planning before that – guy- ran away.” He doesn’t want to sound too eager but – before this whole disaster he’d been planning his wedding for years and his wedding had very little to do with his future life partner. That person was a whole other dream. His wedding was about the opportunity to build a new family – one of his own making. “It wasn’t going to be a big grand affair –“

“No?” Jonghyun sounds surprised as he keeps them moving forward. “Somehow, that seems like a waste of your excellent party planning skills –“

He isn’t sure if he’s being insulted or complimented and since Jonghyun won’t grace him with an expression face to face he can only choose to take it as a compliment. He sounded genuine enough for once too. “Be that as it may – something about having a big wedding was too showy for me, you know? I wanted it to be a ceremony just for the two of us. Not the world.”

“How remarkably – “ Jonghyun stops himself like he catches himself saying something he doesn’t really want to. “Intimate of you.”

The hairs on the back of his neck bolt up to attention and the feeling lingers, tingling down through his entire body – “What were you about to say?”

Jonghyun’s hand jumps up to his arm, stopping them in their tracks, still in ash. “I was going to say that wedding doesn’t sound all that Yeolli to me – but I’m trying to pretend to care about what you’d think of what I’d say. In my opinion, it’s really starting to work –which is a different problem for us to be having right now but I have a whole lifetime to figure that out if – and I only get the next few hours to make your dream come true, Hwang Minhyun.”

Jonghyun said _he_ doesn’t make sense?!

What the fuck did any of that mean!?

He wants to ask – but part of him knows that this is some sort of inch to a change that Jonghyun wants to make on his behalf.

So he does his best to keep his face just as flat as Jonghyun’s is at moments like these. At least, that way he won’t discourage him from whatever nice behaviour he’s trying to go for right now.

It’s come to his mind before that he has no idea what Jonghyun’s background is – but at this moment he feels like he should at least check. If nothing else but to make sure he isn’t looking at a future career as an adulterer – “So – I take it you’re Shinseoni –“

“NO!” Jonghyun remarks brightly. “What gave you that idea?!”Out of the urge to irritate Jonghyun more than he’s being irritated, he blows a raspberry right into Jonghyun’s ears causing an uncharacteristic stream of giggles to come pouring out as Jonghyun pushes on his chest. “What the hell was that?!”

“I was trying to you ask you a question – and you were being really irritating.”

“Hazard of the occupation –“

“Hazard of being yourself –“

“Fair point.” Jonghyun concedes, bringing their hands back together and he revels in just how – nice it feels to be held. “What’s your question?”

“I heard people in Shinseon get married early.”

“That’s a statement. So I feel like when we get home to wherever home is – we’re going to take a look at grammar -“

“Does it give you joy to be this much of an asshole?”

“Only around you.” Jonghyun shrugs, one finger ducking under to tickle the inside of his palm till he’s forced to laugh back at him. “And you’re right – people in Shinseon do get married early. It helps the birth rate stay up, you know? I’m actually engaged – “

Oh. “Oh.”

“Yeah – we’re almost the same age, both princes so they thought it’d be a great fucking arrangement. Like those are the only factors in deciding who you want to spend the rest of your life with.”

“Right.” All the knots in him lose shape, dissipating into weakened versions of themselves and he finds his shoulders shrinking into himself.

Jonghyun pauses, turning to look at him with a strange look on his face – eyebrows all furrowed as he comes a little too close to him for someone who has a fiancé. “You’re achingly similar honestly – “

“I’m like your fiancé?”

“Just as handsome – and just as much of an idiot. Honestly, I think that’s why I have such a hard time with you – I just – I don’t want to like you because of him, you know?”

“How divine.”

“Yeah.” Jonghyun remarks, close enough now if someone finally pushed them together he could really curse himself into the ground for wanting to thank that person. He’s horrible. How can he still be thinking this way knowing Jonghyun has a relationship with someone – “You’re more though.”

“More stupid?” This is absolutely disheartening. Mostly because he’s a real piece of shit. He really is what everyone calls him – a dumb piece of –

Jonghyun’s hands run over to his cheeks and he finds his eyes widening as he sees the slightest shake of his head. “Just more, Minhyun.”

It isn’t a proclamation of any sort

And yet if someone asked him if he’d be willing to tattoo the word ‘more’ onto his skin he’d go for it in a heartbeat just so he could always remember this expression of Jonghyun’s that’s so different with anything he’s been faced with so far. Open, wonderful, happy and maybe just maybe – this guy is so horrible that it won’t matter that he’s feeling this way. “Would he – go all the way with some stranger?”

“Fu- that’s your follow-up?! If my fiancé would have sex with someone else?!”

“I WAS GOING TO SAY GO ALL THE WAY TO THE BORDER –“ No, he completely meant the first question but Jonghyun’s been laughing for the last forty five seconds and he’s feeling very embarassed at all that he thought he could ask that question.

Jonghyun’s smile doesn’t disappear but he at least does stop laughing long enough to respond to him. “Yeah man - somehow I don’t doubt that’s something he’d do if the opportunity was right – and I kind of mean the sex thing.”

That sounds horrid! How can Jonghyun even think about laughing about something like that - “So he’d cheat on you?”

“Hey man – who’s to say he’s not already thinking about it? We’re just engaged – we haven’t even spent the night together or anything. Super arranged, you know? So I wouldn’t be offended if he found someone he actually liked and made a move. I’d be supportive. Like I said – I just want to go a really fun wedding.” Jonghyun’s eyes shift over his face, half hooded and when it looks like they drop somewhere a little too wonderful – his own eyes decide that if he avoids looking at Jonghyun then maybe he’ll avoid doing something stupid on Jonghyun’s face right now. Jesus, how close have they been to kissing all day today – this is weird. He hated his guts less than a few hours ago. All of these thoughts are just all that much more hard to understand or digest this close to him where he’s practically intoxicated at the mere thought of him – “Hwang Minhyun –“

“Yes?”

“Look up.” He’s about to mouth off that he isn’t about to fall for Jonghyun’s words when he realizes what Jonghyun’s caused him to look at and he can’t believe he didn’t see it before.

In front of him is a field, dug out, brown and muddy; large bulky clouds look like they’ve almost permanently cascaded over this place.

The hand clutching Jonghyun’s loses grip as he sees the smoldering edges of the trees and beneath them hazily covered – “Are those-“

“Yes.” Jonghyun’s hand jumps right to his before it has a chance to cover his face. He feels a heave rise up his stomach and Jonghyun steps in front of him. “Don’t look – come on. We don’t want to end up under one of those. Minhyun, listen to me – this is serious now. Okay, please look at my steps and follow closely, fields like these can be ridden with mines and I can’t lose you like that, okay?”

Just like that – Jonghyun yanks them forward, and he’s grateful for the force and the fact his legs haven’t yet given up on him.

Jonghyun asked him to look at his steps and follow closely but his eyes trail back, weeping in silence until they finally lose sight of the clearing.

He loses count at forty three.

The rest of the walk is uneventful and quiet. Jonghyun gives him the luxury of silence but never lets go of his hand and only checks back once or twice to ensure he isn’t completely broken by the sight of what he’s seen.

He wonders if Sujin’s seen it.

He wonders if his father’s seen it.

An honor. A sacrifice.

And now he understands why Jonghyun spoke the way he did in the bus when he looked at Seongwu.

What honor could there be to losing your life for the sake of some misplaced pride?

Jonghyun stops and he collides into his back. “Minhyun –“

No, he doesn’t want to see that again. His heart is racing just at the thought of having to be faced with that again - “Please – I know I should be able to – but I don’t want to look – “

“Minhyun – we’ve reached.” His eyes flicker up, as he sees a soft smile on Jonghyun’s face as he runs his hands through his hair. “Come on,”

Jonghyun shifts out from in front of him, dropping his hand and he blinks back dumbly at the sight around him. There are tents upon tents lined up here, guards at the outpost all wearing that recognizable Yeolli grey and green uniform with the crown emblazoned on the right corner of their pockets. “Where is this?”

“So…not an army guy. Really – your parents. I feel like –“ Jonghyun blows air out of his lips like he’s trying to stop himself from saying something he’ll regret. “Okay, well – this is the Yeolli base where the general commanding this battalion will likely be planning out his next steps. We need to get in touch with him.”

“How are we going to do that?”

“By showing them your face. I’m hoping they’re not complete idiots – and can at least recognize you.”

Jonghyun pulls him forward towards the two guards at the front. Both of them look incredibly young, one of them has his head ducked under the helmet because of how unusually small his face is and the other one appears to be laughing at the smaller face’s expense. He hates the thought of them being here at all. He opens his mouth as they get close to tell them as much but the guards immediately launch their rifles in the air. “Don’t move!”

Jonghyun raises his hands. “We come – in peace?”

“Don’t. Move. I know what your kind looks like.” The one with his helmet on right approaches. “Jinyoung, I’ll keep aim. Search them.”

“Well – I have to save you the trouble of this although I can already tell you’re a little dou-“

“I’m the Prince.” Jonghyun turns to look at him surprised he’s been so forthcoming with the information…but honestly wasn’t that the point? What was the point of talking to either of these two when they had to get in touch with the general. “I’m Prince Hwang Minhyun –“

The smaller head who still doesn’t have his gun pointed in their direction lifts his helmet up to get a better look at him. “Oh – holy shit.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m dropping my gun –“

“Daehwi – don’t be stupid.” Jinyoung pulls on the rifle pulling it down as Daehwi turns to look at him fraught that they’re endangering themselves like this. “Don’t you remember – he was at the inauguration ceremony when we graduated from the royal military academy?”

Daehwi squints at him. “Why does he look like he needs a shower?” That is because he does need a shower but god – do they have to say that out loud? He shoots a look at Jonghyun who’s struggling to not laugh at him. “You know, back then I didn’t understand why they’d get our idiot prince as our guest speaker –“

“HEY – HEY – soldiers who aren’t doing their job very well!” Jonghyun claps his hands together in a manner that has him capture their attention almost instantly and Minhyun can’t help but smile just the slightest when he sees the look on Daehwi’s face that confirms that Jonghyun does have a particular talent for annoying others. “I’ll have you know that my man here reads!” SERIOUSLY?! SERIOUSLY?! THIS IS THE KIND OF SUPPORT JONGHYUN IS GIVING HIM?! “What?! Don’t look at me like that! You read way too much – I mean you have like three books in your bag right now Minhyun – show them!”

Daehwi groans, like he’s already exhausted by all of them because he wants to throw them in jail and be done with the trespassers. “Out with the bag then -“

Jonghyun’s eyes widen in shock. “You’re really going to search your prince like that –“

“Well, I certainly didn’t see him cleared to be present on the ground here –“ Daehwi hisses back as Jinyoung places a hand on his shoulder like he’s asking him to calm down. “And you stranger of no consequence – while we’re body searching you because something tells me that you’re hiding a hell of an arsen – ”

“Save you the trouble!” Jonghyun immediately starts taking his shirt off and –

He shrieks very loudly bringing the attention of the entire group on him as Jinyoung throws him an understanding look that he bows his head towards. “Why are you trying to sing like a banshee –“

“I’M- “ He’s still squeaking. He clears his throat, trying to appear like the picture of togetherness as the two soldiers behind Jonghyun laugh at his expense. Great, just what he needed. “I’m just – saying. There’s no need – to get naked like this –“

“Minhyun I was pulling the gun out of my belt.” Jonghyun lifts his shirt again but this time to take out the gun that’s apparently been there the whole FUCKING TIME. What the – “Oh come on, you can’t expect me to body guard you just with my hands-“

“I didn’t realize that was a verb –“ Daehwi’s drawl makes Jonghyun turn back to look at him with a particularly severe glare as he hands over the gun. “And you also can’t really expect us to believe that all you had on you was your gun. You have to have at least three knives on you and another mini.”

“Fine.” Jonghyun grits his teeth.

“Just trying to do my job.” Daehwi blinks very quickly, eyelashes fluttering as he throws Jonghyun a sickly sweet smile.

Jonghyun makes quick work of releasing the weapons from his chest, legs and back, revealing only small shreds of skin that still somehow have the effect of having him cough erratically.

He really needs to use his puffer.

He takes solace in the fact that really only Jinyoung appears to be catching sight of this and he’s appears to be the more sensible of the two young soliders here. “So – can we ask why you’re here, your highness?”

“We’re here to speak to your general…could you take us to him?”

Jinyoung opens his mouth but Daehwi’s eyes have gone incredibly cold and he places a hand on Jinyoung’s chest. “A bit too late, your royal highness – the general passed last night. You may have passed him on your way here –“

Right- of course.

His own wound from seeing what had transpired here mere hours ago was nothing but the tiniest of cuts compared to the gaping wounds these soldiers would be holding.

“You’re the most ins-“ He places a hand on Jonghyun’s chest to stop him from saying anything he may regret as he bows his head in what he hopes is enough respect to show he understands their feelings.

“Their passing is a great sadness…and one that won’t be for nothing. I promise you that. Please, can you lead me to whoever would be in charge – whoever we could talk to about the progression for this battalion.”

“Of course, your highness.” Jinyoung bows deeply and Daehwi glares at him, following all the same but with none of the respect that Jinyoung chooses to deliver to him. He can’t say he blames him – he hasn’t done anything yet to earn his respect. “Daehwi – you take them into Jisung. I’ll stay out here. Send Woojin –“

“Park –“

“Park needs his rest. Send Lee. He didn’t head out last night and I can’t imagine we’re going to get hit at the base – it’ll be fine.” Jinyoung bows his head again towards him. “It was a pleasure to meet you again, your highness – I hope we meet one day again under better circusmtances.”

“Thank you –“

“Bae Jinyoung, sir.” The boy beams at having been asked for his name and he vows to himself that he should never forget his name.

“And I’m LEE. LEE Daehwi. Now lets get going because we have a lot to do here and you sir – were not on the agenda.” Daehwi ushers off towards the inside without so much as a pause to see if they were following him. It’s a little commendable but he can’t understand Daehwi’s resistance to him. At least to his face, most people have the general decency to behave with politeness.

Jonghyun comes close to him, leaning to whisper into his ears. “I don’t like that one.”

“Yeah, well – you didn’t like me very much and now – we’re – “ He blushes without the ability to be able to define what it is they are.

Jonghyun saves him the misery of having to come with that all on his own. “I guess yeah – we’re here now.”

Daehwi claps his hands loudly. “Sorry to interrupt the positively electric conversation you two are having – but we’re entering Captain Yoon’s tent now.” Daehwi ushers behind them, shoving both of them in first with the gun pointed straight at their back. “Captain Yoon! This man says he’s Hwang Minhyun –“

HEY! “You said you recognized me!”

His disappointment is apparent on his face but is doing nothing to move Daehwi's heart. "YEAH, Nice lookalike maybe - our prince wouldn’t read so many books –“

“We have got to do something about your PR team when we get back.” Jonghyun rolls his eyes as he looks towards where Captain Yoon is looking back at them completely befuddled by their appearance. “Right, sorry we weren’t on the plan today – but hi. This is really your Prince Hwang Minhyun - maybe he does need a bath - but it is him -" He values hygiene! They're just in a very stressful situation right now where hygiene isn't top priority so maybe he looks a little more haggard than usual! "We’re team Hwang Minhyun and –Jonghyun and we’re here to end the war. So –“

“What the fuck!?” Daehwi growls practically shoving the gun right into Jonghyun's back as he turns around to glare at him so darkly, Minhyun feels himself shiver for the younger boy. “This cannot be real –“

“Daehwi!” Captain Yoon speaks up finally. “Your highness – my apologies for the news of your father –“

“There is grim news all around us.” He acknowledges as he bows his body as deep as he can to signify the depth of his sorrow at the chain of events that brought them all together here, when he lifts his body again he sees the gesture has moved Captain Yoon slightly but – he’s still looking at him like he’s a fool for being here at all.

That’s okay – he’ll fix that. He has to.

Jonghyun is starting to lose patience with those around him though. “Look, I think you should be happy we’re even here – how often is it a member of the royal family for Yeolla even comes down here?”

There’s a grim silence around the tent as one of the men at the back of the room lying down throwing a ball in the air turns to look at him nodding. “Fair point absolute stranger! It’s nice to see someone taking an interest in us when we’re ready to all die –“

“That’s what I want to stop from happening – “ He ushers in as quickly as possible, looking straight at Captain Yoon. “I’ve looked at the casualties here, I’ve seen what’s happened across the land and I understand that this isn’t a call this team can make alone –“

“Yes, your highness –“ Captain Yoon looks like he’s physically in pain as he turns to look at him with an apology on his face. “But in all honesty – this is not a call you can make.”

He gulps back the knot in his throat. This is something he expected. His sister is the leader of this nation not him – he understands that. There are procedures and processes and D-Day rooms and – “This isn’t a call that someone needs to wait for – prince or not. Captain or not – don’t you want to end this brutal excuse for a fight?”

His insistence on remaining here and pushing this further has caught the attention of the man on the couch as he laughs and sits up a little straighter. “And – what should we do then? Call up the palace and give them a little warning that their son would like to go to the front lines?”

Captain Yoon’s eyes colour concerned that he’s spoken out of turn and he turns to look at the other man. “Sungwoon-ah –“

“That’s not what I’m here for.” His correction doesn’t come quick enough because Captain Yoon is already gesturing to his back where Daehwi’s been waiting to pull them away from the camp.

“Please – sir. We’ll house you and secure safe travel home for the two of you but this is a very high level clearance zone, off-limits to civilians and that includes any and all members of the royal family not currently in government -“

This appears to be the breaking point for Jonghyun who turns to look at him with his hands up and absolute sheer anger on his face. “Well, fuck then – okay – let’s just let them go keep killing people who want to kill them and then you and I can go do fuck all at home right Minnie?”

That’s a nickname. Jonghyun’s used a nickname for him. Granted, the context is horrible but – “You called me Minnie –“

“It’s cuter than the royal prince who’s a dumbass –“

“No one asked, Daehwi –“

“Hey! WE ARE NOT THAT CLOSE STRANGE COMPANION OF MY DUMBASS PRINCE –“

No – this isn’t – this isn’t why he travelled so far to see Daehwi and Jonghyun play out a version of the battle on the field. “This –“ He blurts out quickly, at least distracting everyone for a second long enough to give him a chance to try and think of how he come out of this. What will give him at least a prayer of staying here and somehow resolving this? “This is ridiculous – we have to stop fighting here.”

“Your highness,” Sungwoon at least pretends to hold back his laughs. “This is a five year long war – it isn’t going to end with a – yes please stop fighting!”

Jonghyun shakes his head erratically back and forth. “Dear god – you let them talk to you like that and I get in trouble for judging what you have your fries like –“ Daehwi looks like he’s mildly curious about how he has his fries and Jonghyun is perceptive enough to address it with a look thrown his least favourite soldier’s way. “Ketchup and mayo mixed together –“

“EW!!!!!!!!! Did he miss how that’s totally not acceptable behaviour in royal people class –“

“I know! THAT’S WHAT I SAID!“

He wants to defend his taste in condiments – but he also wants to get the two of them to shut the fuck up. “Yes, Sungwoon-ssi – I understand it’s been five years for many of you here – but this isn’t just the last five years. This is battle – it’s been brewing to a head for the last seventy five years –“

Jonghyun stops his tirade to discredit his taste buds, eyes fixed on him as he tries again.

Captain Yoon looks mortally injured by the fact he has to doubt his prince’s words which gives him at least the slightest shred of confidence. Maybe he can break through to them. “Your highness, please, we’re not discounting what you’re saying but you don’t understand the gravity of the discord here –“

“Do I not?” He clears his throat, putting on all the airs of a prince that he hasn’t felt entitled to be in a very long time. “Captain Yoon, Sungwoon-ssi – Daehwi - my grandfather, your king, held both these pieces of land until he had to make a decision that - well we still will live with his decision. Poorly. I understand the gravity of his actions and why we did what we did all those years ago – but where has that left us? This country is fractured, hurting its own people because of a line that’s supposed to represent perceived differences that don’t even exist. Can you really tell me that there’s a reason to keep this war going?”

“We’re one battalion, your highness.” Sungwoon comes to their front, toothpick in his mouth dropped into his mouth as if he’s finally deserving enough of his attention. “As eloquent as your words are about the idea that we have no differences and that everyone would be better off peaceful if our old king hadn’t forsaken people on another side – there’s very little as a collective the army can do about them when we’re the only side that hears you out.” 

There isn’t much they can do alone.

The decision to not fight has to come from both sides.

Jonghyun places a hand on his arm, looking straight at him. “Listen to the man with the perfect skin, Minhyun.” He frowns. How can Jonghyun just go to jumping into compliments for this absolute stranger?

It’s just enough of a push to have him stand up against the two of them. “So then, let’s go where this makes a difference.” He clears his throat. “Take me where my voice matters because it doesn’t appear to be heard in the palace and doesn’t appear to be heard in this tent so where will my voice matter Sungwoon-ssi? I’m asking you to retreat. There will be more time to discuss pulling back at other lines but at least here - resolve the conflict.”

“Your highness!” Daehwi starts of like he’s trying to be particularly caring but with the energy he’s given off these past few minutes they’ve known each other he has a feeling he’s not going to like what the boy has to say. “I understand you’ve gone through a bit after – the mishap with that Shinseon prince –“

“Well, I wouldn’t say that guys-“ Jonghyun starts off as everyone turns to look at him. “I mean – the Shinseon prince is really just missing you know. He may have just wanted a little bit of space because marriage can be a really big deal…”What the hell is Jonghyun talking about right now - “Okay, so maybe he should have called first before disappearing into thin air – but he’s good at that probably! You know –and Minhyun here – just ran away too! There’s something to this whole on the run thing I think –“

Wait – is Jonghyun trying to point out the obvious? “Exactly! How can we still be at war with the country that I’m pledged to marry the heir to? It doesn’t make any sense –“

“Well sure it does – same sex marriage is legal in Shinseon – and it's like - not really properly addressed here in the full sense of the ceremony or the legal rights of married same sex couples.“ Daehwi clears his throat. “Looked into it a bit, you know – that’s the one area where they’re really doing way better than us and as someone who just, cares about human rights, gotta recognize. “

"That change in their law was championed by their prince you know -" Jonghyun throws him a very proud look while Daehwi pretends to look into the air. Minhyun pretends to look to the ground. No wonder that man didn't want to marry him - he hasn't done anything at all.

It appears that most of their arguments have swayed Daehwi and Jisung just enough but Sungwoon isn’t bought off on their rationale. “I thought that marriage wasn’t working out –“

“Sure –“ Minhyun iterates, surprised to see the alarmed way Jonghyun looks at him. “I don’t think I could ever marry someone who would leave me like that but that doesn’t eliminate the sentiment of the people – and the government is in service of the people – haven’t we all had enough of this war?”

Jisung paces lightly which causes Sungwoon to smile at him and shake his head till Jisung talks only to him. “We can’t expect people to walk out onto the battlefield and end the war – just – like that. It’ll be murder – there needs to be proper guidelines or it’ll be mass murder again –“

“Like you haven’t done the same to them!” Jonghyun remarks crudely as they turn to look at him. “I’m not wrong – soldiers on either side of the war have blood on their hands. Just because it’s the blood of someone from another country doesn’t make it not blood –“

“So then – what would you have us do?” Sungwoon offers back, smile stretched a little tighter in irritation that someone unrelated to royalty or the army has just decided to walk in here and boss them around.

“Finally –“ Jonghyun smiles in relief, and when he turns to look at him, Minhyun can't help but feel the slightest bit worried. “I thought you’d never ask.”

This version of Jonghyun's smile looks like it's from days ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a really long time and I'm sorry for that. 
> 
> Actually everything I do takes a very long time and I'm sorry for that. 
> 
> I do hope you all enjoyed it <3 I quite enjoyed it. This is the prompt that keeps giving and at least this way I'm finally writing my big war epic.
> 
> PS - thank blond minhyun for this chapter (and bugiiwonderland for the wonderful prompt)


	3. They

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thank you for waiting! I've been a bit busy with some ficfest fics and other fics :)! but I'm happy to come back with what I think is a pretty great chapter with a LOT of exposition1
> 
> One thing that you may need to know:  
no man's land - the area that's unoccupied and under dispute between two parties
> 
> CW - nothing much.Mild shooting. No one gets hurt. Some mean words used. That's it :)!

The air in the tent is pregnant with pause as all of them stare at Jonghyun, dumbfounded at what they’ve just heard.

Out of impulse, or rather the sheer foolishness that perhaps comes with being the youngest person present soldier Daehwi speaks first. “Sir, forgive me for any offense I may cause but - seriously - are you high?"

“HOW DA-“ Jonghyun’s face registers a modicum of offense but only for the second it takes him to approach Daehwi and gauge his reaction down from the flicker of anger that had been on his face moments before. “Apologies, I'm not used to being spoken to so casually by strangers. I guess I need to fix that a bit but to answer your question, no I am not high. At least, not at this present moment. And unless the right sort of party strikes - I doubt I'll get in that mood. Maybe if I've had a very hard day and get a headache - like right now - I could be high - if that's available? Caffeine counts right? Okay then I lied – I did have a cup of coffee like fifteen hours ago…it’s been a long day and you have just upset me.”

Daehwi steps back several feet as if to protect himself from the barrage of words that are leaving Jonghyun in giggles making this still present silence from everyone else in the room all the more awkward.

Despite Jonghyun's strange effort to to diffuse the tension, the pause in the air stretches longer. Sungwoon huffs and faces him like he’s the reason behind the terror of the tent and he feels a droplet of sweat run down the back of his neck.

“Your highness,” Politely worded sentences are not Ha Sungwoon’s specialty and so his face twists in struggle – “Surely, you see how preposterous this suggestion from your companion is." 

Ha Sungwoon's being polite about the word suggestion even if he means it like another way to say 'fuck you'. 

Ha Sungwoon is not wrong though. Indeed, Jonghyun's suggestion is idiotic and foolish...but it's coming from him which means it's not something he wants to disregard at a moment's notice. That's what people do to him and - well he'd never want to do that to Jonghyun. 

That’s why he hasn’t decided how to answer yet.

He glances back at Jonghyun whose giggles have quieted to light laughs, muffled into the back of his palm. Jonghyun has no shame as he looks up at him, summoning up every ounce of bravado and confidence he can find in that light, free form of his. “Yes – but sometimes you have to admit that the most genius of ideas are born out of letting a slice of faith take over Ha -“

Ha Sungwoon isn’t interested in hearing more. "I don’t see any way that I can risk the lives of my soldiers for a slice of **_faith_**, your highness. That to me is just not an answer that our men can take home to families who may have to face the loss of a life because of your slice of faith. You just don’t have the right to ask this of us.”

Jonghyun isn't deterred so easily though. “Right you are, Sungwoon-ssi –“ This time Jonghyun's laugh drops silent, victim to the slow caustic clap he makes that resounds in the tent and lights Sungwoon's eyes with an unrepressed rage at the mockery so visible on Jonghyun’s face. “These men of yours, they’re so safe at this camp?”

The provocation is enough to have Sungwoon bristle like sleeping on a bed of needles. “Let me cut the bullshit, yeah? You know how you two have walked into this camp thinking that you have the right to ask heaven and earth of us? Let’s get one thing straight. Just because our prince is royalty – that doesn’t mean I have to listen to him. We don’t live in the bygone days of believing that people like him are leaders sent from heaven whose decree is faultless. Royalty are humans just like us - with their own agendas and I need to let you both know something very clearly. I cannot and will not have my men dying for a plan I don't believe in."

Jonghyun sighs, his head rolling into his palms like he hadn’t quite expected this response.

So Jonghyun turns to look towards Captain Yoon – who if only for a higher rank will perhaps teach them what they need to do to convince Officer Ha. “What Officer Ha is trying to say –“ Captain Yoon interjects. “Is that while in theory this could work, the reality of the situation is that we’d be putting everything we’ve accomplished so far at stake if we went through with what your companion is suggesting, Hwang daegam.”

“I –“ His voice shakes just at the sound of that one syllable and he shuts his eyes. Come on, Minhyun. Be confident in yourself just this once.

His eyelids part open, and a sick slice of his companions faces seeps into his consciousness. Daehwi’s looking at him with pity, Sungwoon has no reason to hide his disgust and Capitan Yoon – is doing his best to pretend to be patient.

None of those expressions are inspiring him to say any of what he feels and how he thinks they should move forward – at least until his eyes land on Jonghyun’s.

Jonghyun looks disappointed. That expression is what causes his stomach to fall flat to his feet, leaving him without grounding as his eyes flick to the floor.

The truth is, none of these soldiers are wrong. Jonghyun is not trustworthy. It’s something he’s known all along and yet there’s something inside of him that’s screaming that if that were really the case then wouldn’t have Jonghyun killed him already?

The head of an enemy prince would fetch Jonghyun hero status in Shinseon, surely. Maybe the Shinseoni prince would even reward Jonghyun with one of those covered government positions that are so hard to come by in Shinseon.

Yet here they are with his heart in his throat, ready for every part of him and his country ready to be sliced off for Jonghyun's faith.

No, he refuses to believe it.

Jonghyun wouldn’t hurt him. Jonghyun wouldn’t hurt Yeolla. Not that way.

He may be Shinseoni but - Jonghyun knows what his intentions are and he’s here anyways, endangering his own life by coming with him to this front.

“Captain Yoon, Officer Ha – while I understand your concerns, I feel that your dismissal of this proposition is premature and biased. If we do choose to approach enemy grounds with limited weaponry and resources, they’re bound to realize that we've come to discuss the terms of peace.” Sungwoon’s ever ready at the holster with a sarcastic snort – “And if the casualty count is so high, then shouldn’t the commanding officer be open to the possibility of resolving the conflict rather than continuing to deplete our men? I doubt families would feel all that proud if they were to hear that our army was too proud to try for peace.”

The words run out of him, leaving him gasping for air as he looks up at Jonghyun, a lightness building in his chest at the sight of Jonghyun’s lips quirking up.

Jonghyun's proud.

At least, that’s what he thinks pride on Jonghyun’s face looks like.

It’s a delightful thing to be on the receiving end of. He doesn’t often have the luxury of seeing that expression on faces when they’re looking at him.

The moment’s shortlived because pride gives way to the tap of quips always present on Jonghyun’s tongue– “See Officer Ha, even our darling prince here with his limited combat training isn’t so scared of a few Shinseoni soldiers! You gotta have faith – faith – faith –BABY – “ Sungwoon rushes over to grab Jonghyun by the neck as the room stills yet again and ready to defend his senior officer, Daehwi lifts his gun in the air. “Oh come on – friend – I can see that earring. An ally can’t hate another ally singing epic songs from the –“

Sungwoon huffs and Jonghyun shrugs in his grasp and Minhyun’s eyes furrow.

With his strength, Jonghyun could maneuvre out of Sungwoon’s stronghold but instead he’s choosing to remain loose and lifeless.

Sungwoon doesn't see it but he does. Jonghyun's not at all happy with the way things are panning out in the tent. He's doing his best to hold himself back, his arms are tensed and he catches the gritting of Jonghyun's jaw as threatening. 

Jonghyun does have remarkable self-control though - and Sungwoon isn't wrong. Jonghyun also has an agenda. A purpose.

It’s just a purpose none of them are aware of yet.

“This isn’t about our lives.” Their tension appears to have pushed Sungwoon’s buttons too far because he finally provokes Jonghyun back, spitting right in his face. Daehwi's jaw drops and the feigned amusement on Jongyun’s face finally dissipates into a distasteful smirk at the impact of the other man’s saliva landing on his cheek. “Why don’t you and your prince call this mission what it is asswipe? This? This is a fucking suicide mission –“ Jonghyun makes a noise and Minhyun feels his heart jump in his throat at the realization that Sungwoon’s grip on Jonghyun’s neck is tightening.

“Why Ha Sungwoon-ssi?” He interrupts, easily stepping forward and placing a hand over his arm. Sungwoon doesn’t drop his hand but he does loosen his grip just enough for oxygen to infiltrate Jonghyun’s coughing lungs. “Our soldiers are some of the best in the world and I certainly trust you and the capabilities of our armed forces to protect both themselves and us.”

Sungwoon huffs, his face baffled when Captain Yoon pulls his arm away and he’s forced to stare down his commanding officer. “Please sir –“

“If we have a shot at this and we don’t try – isn’t that worse Sungwoon?”

“I would lay down my life on your command, you know that Jisung.” Sungwoon shakes his head, unwilling to concede his opinion. “It’s your call. It’s always going to be your call...but please heed my warning - this is - this is the wrong decision.”

"Officer Ha and Captain Yoon sitting in a -" Jonghyun coughs and Sungwoon scoffs throwing him off to the side as Jonghyun rubs his neck. "Oh, you think getting me to breathe normally again is going to stop me from singing BUT YOU'RE WRONG - Daehwi come on- let's do this together!"

Jonghyun comes over to wrap an arm over Daehwi. Mostly just to avoid being on the end of Sungwoon's next spit attack, Daehwi points his gun into Jonghyun's belly. 

He groans and rubs his head as Captain Yoon looks at him, unsure of what decision to make.

He hates admitting it but in the grand scheme of things, Jonghyun’s proven quite useful.

They’ve been walking across no man’s land with Officer Ha, Daehwi and Jonghyun right by his side. Captain Yoon refused to offer up anymore soldiers.

“Honestly,” He turns to look at Jonghyun who’s saying this, a gush of air flying past puckered lips that make him bite back the smile that’s pushing to his face. “Thinking back, we could have done this ourselves – we didn’t need the soldiers really – “

“Maybe they picked up on the fact that you’re a foreigner and thought I needed protection from you.” His criticism of Jonghyun's body guarding skills is underappreciated by his audience. "Oh come on, there’s no need to be jealous that they’re doing a better job than you did of guarding me.”

“Ex-squeeze you – “ This time when Jonghyun turns to look at him, eyelids fluttering he has to remind his heart to stop doing the same thing because really what an absurd reaction to have to this convoluted roll of Jonghyun's eyes. Also, he didn’t even know his heart had wings till this very moment and what an inopportune time to discover his ability to lose his heart by having it fly away from him without his permission at so simple a sight. “Do you have even one injury after our time together?”

He sniffs into the air, tears absent from his eyes and smile fought off his face – “Just because you can’t see my emotional injuries, Jonghyun – “

“Oh, I can see them.” Jonghyun snarks, on eyebrow raised in defiance. “I just don’t think they’re the result of our time together, that’s all.” With one hard clap on his shoulders, Jonghyun leaves his cryptic words hanging and he waits.

They take three steps.

He turns to look at Jonghyun very pointedly. Jonghyun is not looking at him, also very pointedly.

Jonghyun has also decided to ignore the fact that their forms are now attached. Jonghyun's hand burrows a home for itself into his shoulder, lingering and warm. Stretched up in such a way that surely it can't feel natural.

And yet it remains.

In all honesty, they feel a little mismatched. He’s at least a foot taller and so Jonghyun’s head looks like should they choose right now to jump into each other's arms - well then maybe Jonghyun's head would tuck in right into his chin at that uncomfortable height where Jonghyun would have to hunch to get in under that.

And that's just the physical component. Mentally they couldn't be more different from each other, so many edges of their puzzle pieces are too distinctively jagged that it feels unlikely that they will - fit.

As much as his mind assures of him of how much they wouldn't work though - his heart flutters anyways. Disregarding any rational thought like the asshole it is,

He clears his throat, and Jonghyun glances up at him, questioning.

Hey – he’s the one with the questions here! Like – why are they still attached like there’s an invisible thread pulling them together and also why is it that every time he tries to ask this question, his throat makes him feel choked? It's not quite like an attack but more like there’s a hairball stuck in there? “Minhyun, relax –“

“I’d like you to let go of me, now.”

He’s only asking because he’d like to breathe and Jonghyun has a habit of making that difficult for him but Jonghyun’s looking at him like he’s asked if they can kill a drug king on their first date. “Why?”

“I just can’t decide. Not at this proximity –” He looks down, part out of shame and part out of the thought that maybe looking away from Jonghyun and whatever it is he represents will let him breathe freely.

He’s right. When he’s not looking at him, the knot in his throat untwists – oxygen greedily swallowed to his lungs just so he has a prayer of being able to articulate the words floating in his chest. “Decide what, Minhyun?”

“If I – “He looks up, making sure to gush the words out before they get stuck again. “If I like you or not. If you like me. If you're not taking advantage of me or I'm not taking advantage of you.”

It isn’t a real admittance of anything – he’s smarter than that level of vulnerability – but what he’s said holds more weight for him than it does for Jonghyun. Jonghyun likes jokes and he’s certain he’s about to be made the butt of one.

He keeps waiting for the badly worded remark to land but instead Jonghyun just peers closer at him, blank but near.

He takes in an another gulp of oxygen but this one feels strange. Like the air around them is manipulated and made stranger still because it feels like they’re stirring the wind between them into a tornado till –

Jonghyun’s eyes change and everything untwists.

“His royal highness Hwang Minhyun and random questionable stranger Jonghyun – sitting in a tree – B-O-N-I-N-“ Jonghyun uses one hand to shove Daehwi in the side which is he supposes the acceptable reaction to the fact that Jonghyun asked Daehwi to sing this song about an hour ago. “Oh good, I have your attention! Just a little reminder! We’re on a mission and I’d really like it if we closed it off without getting all of us shot as we approach enemy base because I have a mother to get home to – ha – okay it doesn’t sound that great but I love her okay AND ONE DAY I want her at my wedding and to have a wedding - I need to be alive and fall in love so - let's hold off on the emotional distractions till then can we?!”

Jonghyun’s eyes linger on his just a second too long before the ever present light of mischief returns to make Daehwi their victim. “Daehwi, has anyone ever told you what an excellent voice you have?”

“Careful there – Minhyun’s right here!” Jonghyun rolls his eyes and stares till he gets a more reasonable huffy response from their companion with arms. “Not that it’s your business man – but yeah. I got pipes. I can sing. I was actually getting signed before I got conscripted because of the fact we’re in a fucking war. I had a pretty popular Instagram before I got conscripted, you may have heard of me? I’m @singingbarte–“

Daehwi’s Instagram credentials can wait. If they’re actually close to the enemy base, they’re going to need a plan – one that’s a little better than just sauntering up and pronouncing who they are. “Officer Ha – do you think it’s safe to approach?”

Their leading officer has spent much of this walk stewing in his own distaste so Sungwoon just grunts at him.

He’s not sure how he’s supposed to take it. Grunts don’t come with positive or negative connotation.

He turns to look back at Daehwi for a translation since the other boy must have a more intricate understanding of Sungwoon’s noises but Jonghyun’s managed to distract him. “Can you sing ‘_If I Knew’_?”

“By the genius Bruno Mars? We are speaking the same language, sir.” Watching Daehwi clear his throat makes something about this moment all the more peculiar. In fact, it’s like their forest turns into a stadium hall and the uniform Daehwi’s wearing turns into nothing more than a costume. A false image that soldier Daehwi has to wear to make it out alive so that the real Daehwi beneath can have a chance of living the life he wants. “Oh, oh I, -

I was a city boy.

Riding to dangers where I'd always run

A boy who had his fun

I wouldn’t have done

All the things that I've done

If I knew one day you would come –“

The lights in the tent up ahead flare up and the flap parts open as two soldiers from enemy base, emerge. Maybe not the best time to sing like you’re performing at the Olympic arena. “Daehwi!” He shushes as Daehwi turns to him, miffed that he’s disrupted the private concert Jonghyun’s holding. “Stop before you get a grenade thrown at us and we don’t even get the chance to do what we came here to do–“

“Oh, stop being such a party pooper. What the hell do you have to be worried about?” Jonghyun stretches back, shreds of skin on his stomach straining to be seen and he finds himself the owner of a very large knot in his throat. “I’d catch a grenade for you.”

Wait – “What?”

“What?” Jonghyun blinks back like he didn’t just make the worst joke in the world.

"Man." Daehwi look between the two of them and bursts into laughs. “You guys are all kinds of – mess."

“Can you all just shut up?” They are all kinds of mess which definitely means they should shut up and he can't even blame Officer Ha for being sick of them. Their conversation has had the unfortunate consequence of catching the attention of the two guards at the far side of the Shinseoni base. “Get down!” Sungwoon hisses at them and Jonghyun’s hand comes over his and pulls him down to the grass before he has a breath to grasp the immediate danger of the situation.

“So – we can’t just walk up to them?”

“Of course not.” Sungwoon doesn’t look at him since his eyes are glued to the enemy soldiers – but he does sound miffed and a little disappointed that he’d even ask that question. “We have to assume that they’ll have strict orders to capture us on sight – just like we would if we saw someone on our side – and that’s the best case scenario Hwang-nim. I doubt I need to explain to you what worst case would be.” Sungwoon breathes as he looks back at them, no doubt bemoaning the destiny that brought him to this moment.

“Why don’t we just tell them why we’re here?“

“Sure, we can.” Sungwoon grumbles. “If they let you open your mouth before they shoot a bullet in there to shut you up forever -"

His eyes widen as he looks at Jonghyun who only yawns and shakes his head. “Wow, you have some bad orders on your side sir. I can guarantee you that the Shinseoni regiment isn’t going to shoot you –“

“And how on earth would you know that?”

“Because that would be a fucking stupid thing to do when the prince of the country you’re fighting with wanders into your tent. It’s called leverage – and Hwang Minhyun by sheer measure of what he was born to do – is exactly that. Also, what the fuck bro? They aren’t animals.” Jonghyun remarks sharply, frustration colouring his eyes with every passing second Sungwoon irritates him.

Sungwoon is even more disgusted than he was before at the thought that Jonghyun has referred to him as a 'bro'.

He's still a little awestruck at his own definition by Jonghyun's measures. It's not really - what he wants to be to Jonghyun. “I’m – leverage?”

“Yeah, of course.” Jonghyun’s eyes furrow like he’s surprised Minhyun didn’t put this picture together by himself. “It doesn’t mean anything but you’re the reason we’re going to be safe in there. It’s why we can even do this at all – you’re okay with that, right?”

This whole time – he thought Jonghyun had a plan. “Oh.”

Jonghyun does have a plan of course. The plan is him...or more specifically using him. 

It isn’t something that feels natural or right – but really what other option do they have? “Hey – look at me,” He doesn’t really want to because he feels a little hurt and that’s a foolish emotion to have. Jonghyun’s just trying to help him get what he wants, right? Who is he to judge the methods by which Jonghyun achieves what he's been asking for. “If you’re not sure about this – we can always go back.”

“No.” He’s responding firmly because he’s always been a little good at pretending he’s okay under pressure. It's one of the perks of growing up with the public's eye on you and today will be no exception. Jonghyun is one complication to the mission. To the reason he’s here. He needs to focus on what he wants to accomplish. “It’s fine-“

“Minhyun – you’re asking a lot of yourself. You need to know that they could take you captive. They could choose to kill you and every last one of us. If they're feeling particularly malicious, they could hurt you - barter you - sell you into slavery -“

That - that just sounds comical. There's no way they'd really do any of that right? He is after all a prince - "Why would they do that?" You said yourself – they’re not animals.” Jonghyun’s mouth stretches but only just a little and he knows he's said the right thing. “We’re here to discuss terms of peace and – hopefully find a better resolution to this war than we have right now. I'm expecting them to react to me peacefully."

“Sorry to interrupt you two but - we’ve been spotted.” Daehwi sighs and echoes Jonghyun’s sentiment as he looks towards where Shinseoni soldiers are marching towards them. “The commander-in-chief of the Shinseoni regiment is – a little stubborn and he won’t like bending to let Yeolla win – he’ll want to do this on his terms.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” He bows his head as respectfully as he can muster from this crouched position on the grass. “There are no winners in war, Daehwi. Only casualties. Maybe it took me getting rejected by a Shinseoni prince to realize that –“ Sungwoon scoffs and he grimaces. Okay maybe that was a bad way to come to this realization but doesn’t he get any points for the actions he’s taking to try and end this gruesome thing? “The reality is that this war has gone on too long and it’s long overdue to end so that we can truly open the pathway to working together and I'm not leaving this side of the border till I've done just that.”

There’s a stagnant sort of silence around him like none of these three believe in his words. Why should they? He doesn’t hold any authority over them – not really – and he’s just a petulant prince asking for his way and so they’ve managed to bring this negotiation to fruition. It isn’t something that Sujin’s sanctioned and surely something that would make his father’s situation worse should he hear about it.

“Hwang dae-“ Daehwi starts slowly – but after that everything moves at the speed of light.

There’s a red dot that colours the crown of Sungwoon’s head.

Jonghyun loosens the tight grip he has on his hand and moves in the blink of an eye to jump on top of Sungwoon and roll him away from the spot he’s in.

The gun shot is fired and lands empty on the ground, dislodging only earth instead of the skull it was meant to shatter.

Sungwoon is left heaving in the ground, staring up at Jonghyun with an alarm Minhyun feels pounding in his heart. That’s how quickly it can all come to an end. “You saved my life.”

“You’re not my favourite Officer Ha –“ Jonghyun laughs. “But that doesn’t mean I want to see you dead. Your saliva is like a magic moisturizer that we need to bottle or something - that's a little gross to say but yeah - I'm just trying to not hate you for any reason right now so really I saved you for skincare science -” Jonghyun leaps up off him, revealing himself in the process and Minhyun watches in horror as the red dot that had come for Sungwoon comes straight to Jonghyun who booms. “WE FORFEIT.”

Sungwoon hisses from the ground. “What the –“

“It’s our only option if we don’t want to get picked off by them one by one or start another war with our guns and with the Daehwi keeps letting his sag I'm hardly inspired by his shooting skills -"

"HEY!" Daehwi grumbles from the ground. "It's a little weird that you could tell that I'm bad at shooting from the way I hold my gun. It's just heavy okay!"

Jonghyun stops speaking though and his frame stays absolutely still, the dot on his head growing smaller as the snipers approach closer and closer and only terrible thoughts enter Minhyun’s mind.

Like what if this is how he loses Jonghyun? What if this is how they all lose their lives? Trying to achieve some foolish wish he’s had – “Jonghyun – “

Jonghyun doesn’t react, a smart idea as any quick movements would have him shot to the ground in a second as an easy mark, but his eyes do shift to look at him and when they stare at each other he’s surprised to see the happiest smile he’s ever seen on Jonghyun's face. “The shit I put myself through for you, your highness. I said I'd protect you, didn't I? Just - remember that's all I'm ever going to do. No matter what happens.”

Looking at Jonghyun, with a gun to his head is the worst thing he’s ever felt in his short life – and if he could ever take back any of this just to see Jonghyun laughing without a care in the world in that little inn back in Yeongam, he'd do it. He’d even take Jonghyun happily residing with that buff night shift worker – anything to see him happy and safe –

So he makes a move to step up – if only to draw the sniper shot away from Jonghyun. This time the dot doesn’t even have a chance to land on his head before it’s the gun shot resounds loud in the air.

It almost hits him too but he has Daehwi to thank for noticing him move and never letting him stand up all the way. “You fucking – “ Then realizing who he’s speaking to his loyal singer civilian turned soldier catches his tongue and tries his best to not huff out the string of insults on his tongue. “Your royal highness, are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“No – I just –thank you Daehwi -“

“Stop doing stupid shit without talking to the group.” Evidently, his explanation is not really required for Sungwoon who’s growling. “Bloody royals and their entitlement to do whatever they want –“

“You’re right about that. Royals really think they know best always don’t they –“ Jonghyun laughs like he’s in on some grand joke but honestly he’s a little offended because Jonghyun does whatever he wants too. “Oh, come off it Minhyun – I’m with Officer Ha on that one. Why the hell did you do that? Of course, the Shinseoni soldiers are going to assume you’re trying to get a better shot at them – “

He can’t be serious. If anyone should know why he did that – it’s Jonghyun.

Shame settling into his frame, he looks to the grass ahead of him – crushed under the weight of the heavy boots over them. “WHO’S THERE?”

Jonghyun laughs again, squinting. “Oh wait – I know these guys!”

“You know them?” Daehwi frowns as he looks up at him and Jonghyun nods. “How do you know them?”

“I would tell you – but then you’d probably stop trusting me and we're developing such a nice rapport Daehwi - I'm really thinking this is the start of a life long friendship so let's not end it here, okay?”

“Too fucking late for that.” Sungwoon has his gun out but he can’t tell what to do because there’s already a gun on Jonghyun’s head and the fact remained that Jonghyun saved his life. “You better explain this -“

“I don’t think I need to explain anything to any of you.” Jonghyun pushes back, stern and kind at the same time, easily maneuvring his way around Sungwoon so that somehow he's ended up with the gun in his hands and left Sungwoon staring at him in shock. “Especially not now that we have company. YAH – YOON JEONGHAN-AH, CAN YOU HELP ME OUT HERE?!"

One of the men marching towards them stops cold at having been recognized even with most of his face covered up. The man named Yoon Jeonghan takes the goggles off his face and drops the gun in his arms to the side. He breathes a sigh of relief. Finally. “How the - your highness –“

“Yeah! Your highness!” Jonghyun laughs nervously as he gestures towards where he’s currently lying in the grass like it’s a four poster bed with one of Daehwi’s arms firmly locked over his chest to make sure he doesn’t jump up without permission again. “Look who I brought! It’s our future prince! You know the one we're all going to get married to as citizens of Shinseon!”

The man beside the soldier Jonghyun called out to stops cold in his steps as he evaluates the situation before turning back to Jonghyun very confused. “What is Hwang Minhyun doing here?”

“Seungkwan-ah, I have to bring him wherever I go – it’s such a pain. He just - he's a real needy man and he just needs constant protection.” Jonghyun yawns, stretching now that the gun is off his head and he doesn’t need to worry about losing his life. “Man – you guys. Your aim’s really improved I have to say - I'm very impressed! You almost killed me at least twice -”

“Jonghyun-ah-“ Jeonghan grumbles as he looks back at the floor, pointing the gun in his direction. “Please explain why the Yeolli prince is in the grass with you because he’s certainly not Shinseoni yet and last I heard you - “

“Honestly – if all of you could stop.” He’s not trying to make this about himself but he’s getting rather sick of explaining this whole he doesn’t want to marry some asshole who didn’t want to marry him in the first place. It’s somehow even worse explaining it to Shinseoni citizens who feel like they rejected him by default through their prince. “I’m not marrying your prince – and that’s not what I’m here for.”

"That dick's loss honestly, pIty for him, am I right guys?” Jonghyun pouts, scrunching his face up. “Heard he was changing his mind about you though - you should really try to keep an open mind, Minhyun."

He's going to try to not feel insulted that Jonghyun is saying this to him. It's a little hard considering he’s been explaining, in no definitive terms that he’s starting to have feelings for Jonghyun. “How the hell would you know that?”

Jonghyun doesn’t respond but the man beside Jeonghan turns to look at him. “You’re joking. You’re really the idiot prince then, huh?"

"Seungkwan-ah! We don’t like that term anymore.” Jonghyun claps one hand around Seungkwan’s shoulders and the other over Jeonghan’s. He feels a coil of jealousy at the foot of his stomach and he’s reminded that he’s known for a while now that Jonghyun comes from something related to Shinseon – it’s just the answer to that is lost and Jonghyun doesn’t appear to want to offer it. 

It must have something to do with the army though. He did also know of that conductor's injury.

“So –“ Daehwi starts, looking at Sungwoon for guidance. “Correct me if I’m wrong but – “

“Yeah.” Sungwoon groans, turning to offer a hand to Daehwi and him – although the latter being offered more reluctantly. “Hwang daegam, we’re royally fucked.”

“Oh – don’t be so dramatic!” Jonghyun calls out from where he’s marched ahead with the Shinseoni soldiers. “These guys are only foreplay – wait till you see, Seungcheol. He's the real fucker in this place - puns not intended! I just mean he's one messed up guy!"

Sungwoon turns to give him the same upset expression he’s worn all day.

Okay, maybe it’s deserved.

But Jonghyun went out of his way to protect them all. The Shinseoni soldiers don't have their guns pointed at them anymore do they? In fact, they're walking into the tent practically unscathed.

So, no matter who it is Jonghyun is - shouldn’t they trust him?

Sure, he has an ulterior motive for wanting to trust Jonghyun– mostly because who he is – Shinseoni or Yeolli – is slowly starting to not matter.

Jonghyun wouldn’t ever hurt them – right?

The Shinseoni Commander’s last name is Choi Seungcheol. His face is set in strict features with a sharp chin and marbled eyes that melt away the harsh gaze they hold the moment he realizes who it is that’s walked into his tent – and he’s even bowing his head in respect “Your highness- “

Whoa – he didn’t expect this treatment from Shinseon’s chief commander and faced with the fact that his supposed enemy is treating him better than people in his own palace he’s not sure what to say.

Jonghyun doesn’t even give him a chance to ponder it as he claps. “Loving this energy Seungcheol-ah! Warm welcome for guests of honor – I like the way the Shinseon hosts its neighbours!”

Jonghyun doesn’t look at him. In fact, Jonghyun’s not looking at any of them as that light of humor in his eyes starts to steel into something else. “Jonghyun –“

But his sentence is cut short since Commander Choi starts speaking at the same time – “Sir-“

“Seungcheol-ah – aren’t we beyond all of that? Come on! Call me Jonghyun like Minhyun back there - you know I hate formalities.” Jonghyun waves a hand in Commander Choi’s face as he comes over to the other side of the table and seats himself right by Seungcheol’s side as Seungcheol glances between Jonghyun and him like he’s not quite sure what they’re doing together – here of all places.

Something about the image disturbs but Minhyun doesn’t let that detract from the sentiment he’d walked into this conversation with. “My name is Hwang Minhyun –“

“I know who you are – you’re the impotent prince –“

His courage almost leaves him – almost. But then he sees Jonghyun’s mouth open and he hopes it is to argue against Commander Choi’s words.

Then he remembers – he should stop letting people speak on his behalf. He’s here on his own mission and this is going a little strangely but maybe Jonghyun’s seated himself across from them so that if he needs to from that angle he has a perfect spot to stab Seungcheol in the neck or something - “I’m here to discuss the terms of the cease fire…and I doubt any of your perceptions of me are accurate so can we continue with the discussion.”

“Yeah, Choi –“ Jonghyun whacks one hand weakly into Seungcheol’s arm. “Don’t hit him below the belt – he came with good intentions.” Was that below the belt joke really necessary ? REALLY? “Oh come off it Minhyun – you made that one too easy. Also, this is just who I am - you're going to have to get used to this if you finally make that decision to like me."

"Well, it's a little hard to like you from this far away but somehow I'm doing it anyways." He snidely remarks.

Unfortunately for him, the tent has gone curiously quiet except for Daehwi letting out a very low whistle. "Uh - did you just - admit you're cheating on your future husband with this guy?"

"Don't be ridiculous! He can't be cheating on him!" Seungkwan voices back rolling his eyes. "Are all people from Yeolla idiots?"

Jonghyun isn't saying anything though...probably because snidely remarking you like someone is maybe the worst way in the world to confess and yet here they are. With him on one side of the table with Sungwoon and Daehwi flanking him and Jonghyun on the other.

And then, like he always does, Jonghyun mocks him by placing one hand over the left side of his chest. “Geez Minhyun – no need to announce it like that.” Jonghyun pulls his lips into his mouth, he's not sure if it's to hold back his own snide remark or not. “Although I’m very impressed with myself then –as I assume you are. If you’d like – I can be made very easy.”

This time his pun leaves him feeling red as he turns back to Commander Choi who’s looking between the two of them dumbstruck like he isn’t quite sure who he’s supposed to be listening to.

“Oh – I get it.” Seungcheol clears his throat and seems to have achieved an enlightenment that’s escaped everyone else in the room. “Is this some kind of – lover’s spat?”

LOVER’S SPAT?!

"Ah, right Seungcheol - context is everything. Minhyun is scheduled to marry someone he's no longer marrying and then earlier Minhyun did admit that he doesn’t know if he likes me. So Daehwi made that little cheating comment you know - and I guess him admitting that was better than not liking me at all. Maybe it's the fact that we're spending so much time together so poor guy had to fall for me because- well you know me - everyone loves me." Seungcheol is looking at Jonghyun like he doesn't quite believe that statement but he lets him keep talking anyways. "Anyways, point is. God knows how that’ll work out in the future – see, this is what happens when you let your parents into your love life Seungcheol – you did good you know – just kind of looking in the workplace. I’ve heard apps are great too –” There’s a rude cough from the man at Seungcheol’s other side. “Excuse me Jeonghan! Fine. I will shut up about the most open fucking secret in the world.”

Okay, he’s really missing something here and he better get clued in fucking quickly – “Jonghyun, what – is with this?”

“Minhyun,” Jonghyun rolls his eyes, coming back over to sit by him, just so he can hold his hand. “Come on, don’t kill a guy for trying to lighten the atmosphere – I’m introducing you to my friends!”

Speaking of – how do Jonghyun and Commander Choi really know each other? “Yes – why are these men your friends? And honestly - why are we even talking about this?"

“Okay….that’s a fair point. Let’s speed this whole thing up a little bit shall we?” Jonghyun takes a deep breath and then another. "You - Hwang Minhyun - wanted to come talk to the Shinseoni government about the terms of peace, right? Well, here's your chance."

The entire atmosphere of the tent stills and it’s only when he catches sight of the look all of the soldiers are giving Jonghyun that it hits him.

Commander Choi isn’t in charge.

Jonghyun is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN THERE BE ANY END TO THE MISUNDERSTANDINGS?
> 
> No. No there cannot.
> 
> Also - I am really liking a sassy Jonghyun tbh. It just brings me joy.

**Author's Note:**

> i am rust.


End file.
